


基本匹配法

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: CP：宝延×北野分级：G设定：架空AU/极主夫道paro（可能）/学习中的王者生活中的废柴宝延×上得厅堂下得厨房的黑道少爷北/白切黑学霸×暴躁人妻（bushi）/年下，18×19岁（不是cm）警告：一切不合理的解释都是我胡说八道日常向，单元剧标题来自《基本演绎法》，重刷旧剧原名叫《暴躁的田螺》，但是我不喜欢吃田螺【？起名废实锤年下好，年下妙，白天叫哥哥，晚上哥哥叫
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. 北野很烦躁

**01.** **北野很烦躁**

“老婆、老婆、老婆……”

北野的梦正做得香甜，恼人的声音却由远及近，愈发清晰。起床气暴走的北野不耐烦地抬起手，猛地拍向了面前如蚊子般叨叨不休的声音来源。一个轻脆的巴掌声伴随着“嗷”的一声惊呼，他的世界瞬间清醒了过来。

北野猛地睁开眼，就瞅见一个穿校服的家伙正躲在角落里，委委屈屈地捧着明显红肿了一块的脸，见他醒来又可怜巴巴含糊不清地说道：“老婆，你醒了啊。我早饭还没吃，要迟到了，好惨的。”

北野愣了三秒钟，立马反应过来发生了什么，连睡裤都没来得及提，手忙脚乱地冲进厨房给这家伙做早饭。

“你妈的，就知道使唤老子。不会叼个白面包上学去啊？”

“人家正在长身体，怎么能吃干面包呢。”比北野个头还高三公分的小伙子说这话脸不红心不跳气不喘，理直气壮。

“烤面包机这么简单，不会给自己烤一下？”

“是你上回说不让我碰厨房里的任何东西的。”宝延一字不漏地用北野的口吻重复道，“‘要是再敢碰厨房电器一下我就打断你的腿’。”

北野被结结实实噎了一下，不耐烦地铲出平底锅里的太阳蛋和培根，搭配上两片刚烤好的面包，一次性塞到宝延面前，最后还不忘从冰箱里取出一盒牛奶。

“吃你的，闭嘴。”他粗声粗气地说道。

“那我走了，老婆。”宝延坐在玄关处穿好了自己改造的魔术贴AJ，凑过脸去想要从北野那讨得一个离别吻。

“别给点颜色就开染坊啊。”北野骂道。

宝延一脸心灰意冷，仿佛北野不给个吻他就没心思学习似的：“别人家老婆都给亲的……”

北野暗骂这家伙真会装可怜，不耐烦地亲了他一下，干脆利落地说道：“滚。”

宝延得逞后也不恼，喜滋滋地背上书包出门了。

折腾老半天，好不容易送走这憨批，北野想睡回笼觉都没了困意。他躺在沙发上，将双手交叠在脑后思考，漫不经心地扯过茶几上的台历——

操！今天是周三，超市会到一批新鲜海货！

北野立马从沙发上弹射跳起，抓着环保袋和手机零钱钥匙就毫不犹豫地冲出了家门。

在北野冲到超市前，让我们把时间线往前拨。

二十一世纪，人类社会高速发展。从前只存在于想象中的人工智能开始在各领域崭露头角，虽然没有大规模投入日常，但还是不意外地介入了每个人的生活乃至人生。

时代正值变革之际，基本的家庭结构却出现了翻天覆地的变化。离婚率居高不下，结婚率和新生儿出生率却连年走低，无论如何出台方针鼓励生育却还是无法拯救持续低靡结婚率。有专家预测，此次结婚低潮将严重影响未来50年的人类繁衍进程。

在残酷的社会现实困境下，科学家们纷纷着手研究如何挽救未来。其中一名天赋异禀的科学家谌教授发表了著名的“基因吸引学说”，认为结婚低潮和离婚率高是由于在荷尔蒙的影响下，婚配双方会有选择性忽略对方的缺点强行结合，但在同居之后随着时间推移和激素消退，对方身上的缺点就会无限放大并且变得难以忍受，加之生活作息、个性脾气难以磨合，进而导致离婚。毕竟几千万人里，遇到灵魂伴侣犹如大海捞针，这样的随机性严重影响了人类整体的延续。

他从人类复杂而又繁多的基因序列中发现了至关重要的一链，苦心提炼出匹配度方程，提出要人为干预婚配，在男女男男女女结婚前进行基因筛选，确保配偶双方能达到完美适配，提高结婚率和婴儿出生率，从而成功构建幸福社会。

这条建议曾一度引起轩然大波。有的赞同有的反对，但面对严峻的人类绝后现实，《基本匹配法》诞生了。

法案规定：所有公民在出生后都必须进行基因适配，在十八岁成人之时会收到来自市政厅的配偶文书，上面会详细罗列对方目前的情况，鼓励结合，许诺成功婚配后会发放相当丰厚的奖励，并在相关社会福利和资源上对遵守《基本匹配法》的公民大开绿灯。最开始执行时，连所诞育的子女也可以有教育特权。

民间戏称这是“国家发放对象”，但另一种说法更加广为流传——“灵魂伴侣”。

起初，这项法案执行艰难。没人相信一个人工智能可以精准掌控人类奇妙的基因序列。

结果五年后的调查显示，按《基本匹配法》结合的伴侣无一不婚姻美满、家庭和谐，儿女也受着最好的教育，社会地位已然有所提高。

随后，越来越多的人遵照《基本匹配法》所选定的“灵魂伴侣”结合，全民离婚率逐年走低，一个幸福的社会俨然到来。

现在是《基本匹配法》执行的第二十年。

北野毫不意外地在十八岁那天收到了自己未来对象的“说明书”，他只看了一眼就恼怒地将资料揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶里。

什么鬼！为什么他的对象是个男的！

甚至还比他小一岁！还是个未成年！

长得好看是好看，但好看又不能当饭吃！

妈蛋！去他妈的《基本匹配法》，老子才不吃嫩草！

北野气愤了好一阵，气消后还是把资料捡了起来，塞进抽屉里眼不见为净。他没想到这个未来的对象在一年之后能帮他一个大忙。

一年后的北野依然是个刺头，脾气臭一点就着，怼天怼地怼空气，特别是怼他爹，更是用了吃奶的劲。

在他眼里，他爹呼吸口空气都是错的，做什么事都看不顺眼。只要他爹不痛快他就痛快，处处和他爹作对。要不是他妈临走前叮嘱，要他和他爹培养父子感情，他早就跑了。

他爹一直以来对他娘俩都心有亏欠，至于怎么个亏欠那是后话，暂按下不表。当年暴脾气的重庆太子爷如今被自己的亲儿子怼得默不作声，一直忍，一直忍，忍到后来忍无可忍，终于在一个月黑风高的夜晚彻彻底底地发作了一回。

北野早就不想在他爹身边待着，借此机会从他爹那儿溜了出来。

这溜出来不要紧，关键是出来急一没带卡二没带手机，兜里就一百块看似很多实则干啥啥不行。

他花10块钱在路边摊哧溜哧溜吃了一碗面，又花70块找了个招待所住了一夜，用剩下的20块买了包烟和可乐，兜里只留了几个钢镚。

北野抽着烟蹲在街上静静思考自己何去何从。

去找他妈不太现实。他妈是个艺术家，眼下又在外面到跑吸收日月精华汲取创作灵感，打卫星电话都不一定能找着。

去找那几个狐朋狗友吧……呸，不能让他们瞧不起！毕竟离家出走这事儿太孩子气了，他北野可是当年的胡同一霸，不能授人以话柄。

北野琢磨着琢磨着，鬼使神差地想起了自己那个“国家发的对象”。

他算了算时间，那小屁孩应该也已经成年了，肯定收到了市政厅的文书。虽然不知道这小屁孩性子如何，但既然是基因筛选出来的，至少不会是个讨厌鬼。

北野决定去未来对象那避一阵子，也省得老头子轻易找上他。毕竟老头子怎么也想不到他竟然会跑到当初一眼都看不上的对象家里吧。于是拍拍屁股上的灰说走就走，用最后几个硬币登上了去对象家的公交车。

宝延下了晚自习回家后就发现不对劲，自家门口竟然莫名其妙蹲了个人，戴着兜帽把脸遮得严严实实的，裸露在外的手臂上还有从无袖帽衫里蔓延出来的纹身。

——妈的，该不会是哪个万年老二买凶暗杀老子，这样他就能当第一名了吧？

宝延悄悄地把书包卸下来。他的书包装满了书，足有三斤重，关键时刻也能当自卫武器。

“你……你是谁？蹲我家门口干什么？”

北野本在打瞌睡。他下午三四点就到了未来对象门口，结果敲了半天门都没人应，要不是市政厅会随时更新对方现居地，他都要怀疑这人是不是搬家了。

在街上流浪了半天，北野又累又饿，遂靠在门上睡着了。到了晚上才被宝延叫醒。

他不耐烦地打了个哈欠，依然没摘下兜帽，站起身双手插在裤兜里打量面前这家伙：“你是宝延？”

宝延点了点头。

北野扯掉了帽子，将整张脸暴露在了廊灯下：“我是北野。国家分配给你的对象。”

宝延：“！！！”

他的确看过自己未来对象的资料，也知道是个男人。但和眼前这家伙也差太多了吧！明明照片里还是白白嫩嫩外加中分蒲公英头的小漂亮，尽管神情冷淡却一脸乖巧，而面前这个凶神恶煞的主——活脱脱就是一黑道混混啊！

宝延：“……你，变化挺大的。”

“我又没整容，自然不用去更新资料。”北野说道，“哥们儿，跟你商量个事儿呗。”

宝延：“……你说。”

“让我在你这儿暂住几天行不行？我有点事。”

“离家出走？”宝延一针见血地说道。

北野发誓他深呼吸了十来次才忍下痛殴自己未来对象的冲动，他咬牙切齿地说道：“为什么这么觉得？就不能是打架斗殴被人追杀吗？”

他宁可“百战百胜”的英明不保，也不想让人觉得他还是个叛逆期的死小孩。

宝延清了清喉咙，开始严肃分析道：“你看啊，你身上并没有明显的伤痕，而且……”

他的眼睛就跟雷达似的，早就把北野上下扫了个遍，揪着细节和找上门的未来对象一点点分析为什么不是“被人追杀”，把北野说得一愣一愣的。

“闭嘴。”北野忍不住上前捏住了他的嘴，凶巴巴地警告道，“我就是被人追杀，来你这儿躲几天！行不行！行就点个头！”

宝延“唔唔”了两声，眼底全是“你说的都对，谁让我是你爸爸”的爱怜，严肃点了头。

北野松了手，用脚踢了踢门：“开门。”

他跟着宝延步入室内。

“对了，你爸妈呢？跟你爸妈提起时换个理由。”

“我爸妈都在国外工作，一年就回来一次，平时家里就我一个人住，不过有个家政阿姨会每天过来烧晚饭和打扫卫生。”宝延看了眼饭桌上已然冷掉的饭餐，“她今天已经来过了。”

北野应了一声，环视四周，发现这房子还挺大，住两个人绰绰有余，就是仅有一间卧室，床虽然大，但他还是选择今晚在沙发上凑合一晚。

“来吃饭吧。”宝延在餐桌旁招呼他落座。

北野也不跟他客气，毕竟按照《基本匹配法》，不出意外的话他俩迟早得结合，这是人类社会大势所趋。现在不过是把计划提前而已，和自己的既定对象客气什么？不用客气。

而且就算他俩成不了，暂时有了个安稳落脚点的北野自然会出去打工赚钱，把这段时间的生活费一分不少地补给宝延。

胡同小霸王北野从没打算占人便宜。

他气定神闲地落了座，抄起筷子夹了口菜：“……”

“怎么了？不好吃吗？”宝延问道，“这个家政阿姨的手艺是他们全公司第一。”

“……都冷了。”

“哦，这个啊。”宝延无所谓地说道，“她做饭向来早，放学回到家一般都凉透了，我已经习惯了。”

“不是有微波炉吗，你为什么不热热？”

“我不会用啊。”宝延说道。

北野缓缓打出一个问号，以为自己出现了幻听：“什么？”

“我不会用。”宝延真诚地看着他，“我是个家务废。”

“什么家务废连微波炉都不会用！”北野差点咆哮。

“我这样的。”宝延轻描淡写地无辜说道，“不信你去看我的鞋柜。”

北野心说你的鞋柜有什么好看的，脚臭也这么自豪？他心怀疑虑地打开了玄关的柜子，清一色的AJ。

没什么毛病啊。北野一脸疑惑。

“再仔细看看。”

你他妈以为在玩大家来找茬啊？

北野忍着气，果不其然发现了不同：“……怎么都是魔改的魔术贴啊！”

“是啊。”宝延慢悠悠地享用着自己的晚餐，“我不会系鞋带。怎么学也学不会。”

“那你会什么？！”北野风中凌乱了，他还是第一次遇到这么废柴的人，以至于开始对自己已知的世界产生了怀疑。

“学习。”宝延端出了学霸款，不加掩饰地自豪说道，“我学习可好了，全市第一。我是说，全重庆市。”

北野：“……行吧。”

他端起凉掉的菜，在宝延的嚷嚷中走进了厨房。

家政阿姨都是在宝延家现烧的，所以厨具调料一应俱全。北野将菜回锅加热，秀了几个华丽的颠勺后，宝延就不说话了，甚至还有点热泪盈眶。

——这就是传说中国家分配的对象吗？未免也太棒了吧。

宝延本来对《基本匹配法》嗤之以鼻，谁料到这会儿被未来对象狙了个彻底，北野的言行举止统统正中他的红心，不由在心底默默感激当年提出“基因吸引学”的谌教授。

“吃吧。”北野将热过的饭菜端上桌，示意宝延动筷子。

饥肠辘辘的宝延立即狼吞虎咽起来，心中眼泪狂流，面上则不动声色：“看不出你还有这手艺。”

“嗯。”北野淡淡说道，“不用这么感动吧，吃就吃，哭什么。”

宝延忙伸手去摸脸，然而啥也没有，明显是北野在骗他。

“你还真信了啊！”北野笑了起来，“你也太好骗了。这么笨，还能考全市第一？”

宝延气呼呼地埋头扒饭，风卷残云般扫荡着晚餐，直到吃饱喝足后才抬头看向北野。而在这说长不长说短不短的三分二十秒内，他心中已然有了个万全的反击计划。

“老婆。”宝延咧开嘴露出了微笑，口吻寻常又自然地喊道。

素来利落大气的北野却因为这称呼差点从椅子上跳起来：“你喊老子什么？”

“老婆呀。”宝延心满意足地看向北野莫名其妙红了的耳尖，“咱俩不是法定的对象么？我喊个老婆不过分吧。”

“你他妈……”北野正要撸起袖子揍这不知天高地厚的小屁孩一顿，旋即发现自己穿的是无袖，而且他人在屋檐下不得不忍受对方言语上的调戏。

叫就叫呗，叫叫又不会怀孕。

北野翻了个白眼：“你爱怎么叫怎么叫吧。”殊不知这一看似无所谓的妥协让步，却对将来的上下位次产生了决定性影响。

宝延再次向谌教授表达了感谢。果然基因适配值高的双方连脾性都是相投的，他还忐忑北野会不会生气，没想到被他猜中了，于是更加蹬鼻子上脸，从此开始了自己漫长的作死之路。

“老婆你除了会做饭，还会什么啊？会用洗衣机吗？会用烤箱吗？会换灯泡吗……”

“打住打住。”北野制止了他进一步的愚蠢行为，“老子和你不一样，是正常的现代人类，除了学习什么都会。”

上文说到北野妈是个艺术家，和宝延基本一个路子，天赋都展现在别的领域了，毫无生活自理能力。北野的成长过程中少不了有反照顾他妈的时候，遂练就了一生顾家本事。

俗称“会过日子”。

学渣北野的爽快让学霸宝延心花怒放。

“那行呗老婆。既然你提前跟我同居，那一日三餐和家务就拜托你了。”宝延放心大胆地掏出了自己的银行卡，“这是我生活费专用卡，爸妈每个月会打一笔钱到卡里，密码是我生日，你看着采买。明天我就把家政阿姨辞了，她的工钱可以转打到你账上，你一个人的时候口袋没钱也不方便。”

宝延说得有理有据，北野一时无法反驳，他本来也想着找机会寻个临时工作的。不过既然对方都说到这份上了，他也没理由拒绝，毕竟在家宅着比在外面东奔西跑来得舒服多了，于是说道：“我没法去办卡，我在逃命呢。”

但答应归答应，戏还是得演足。

“那到时候我换成现金给你。”宝延顺着他的话往下走，“就这样说定了，老婆？”

“行。”北野忍着那恶心的称呼，点头答应了，琢磨着也就这几个月，等能联系上他妈妈后就好了。

那时候的北野万万没想到，自己未来的命运已经和这小屁孩捆绑在了一起。

晚上两人在各自的床上睡下。

“老婆！”宝延敞开着卧室门，躺在床上远远地喊他。

“干什么？”北野有点认床，沙发又不太柔软，他怎么调整睡姿都觉得不舒服。

“硬不硬啊？”

“你说啥玩意儿？！”北野一愣，随即抬高了声音。

“问你沙发，硬不硬。”宝延振振有词。

“哦。”北野暗骂自己怎么想歪了，“挺硬的。”

“硬的话就来跟我睡吧，我怕黑。”

北野心说你什么毛病，这么大了还怕黑？但他也不想在沙发上多待，抱着毯子就爬上了宝延的床。

嚯，还别说，床又香又软，比招待所那发霉的床铺不知好了几百倍。

就是宝延这小子睡相不好，手脚老缠在他身上，偏偏体温又高，害得他热醒了好几次，睡得满头大汗。

第二天，北野急急忙忙拉着宝延去给他买新床。本来在给北野挑衣服和生活用品时付钱特别爽快的宝延突然犹豫起来，拉着北野到一边小声说他们的预算不够了。

北野表示理解，毕竟他这算意外开销，便约好等下个月宝延爸妈打钱来再去买。这个月先和宝延凑合睡一起。

然而连续两个月宝延都用同样的说辞逃避买新床后，迟钝的北野才堪堪发现了事情的真相。

认清世界是一个残酷的过程，北野付出的代价相当惨痛，但他没法怨天尤人，因为后来的发展并不是强买强卖，甚至有几分你情我愿。可这不妨碍他恨提出“基因吸引学说”的谌教授。

他哪知道这代价竟然是自己啊！

——————

宝延：我过去十八年他妈做梦也没想到自己的老婆这么棒！感谢国家给我分配对象！


	2. 北野真的很烦躁

**02.** **北野真的很烦躁**

每次来超市和菜场都是一件压力很大的事情。

一脸凶相的北野站在一堆阿姨妈妈中间，默默想到。

宝延正处高三学习紧张期，说句严重的，全世界都得给高三学生让道。所以他吃得特别讲究，膳食均衡顿顿都得是营养餐。虽然现在生鲜运输十分发达，但真正的好东西还得自己去市场上挑拣。

为此，北野不得不隔几天便起个大早去采买食材。宝延爸妈给的生活费喂饱一个人绰绰有余，两个就有些紧张了，月末就必须精打细算过日子，他时不时会拿自己的家政工资补贴，早年练就的顾家本事也渐渐显露出来，抢优惠记减价那是一套一套的，面对大妈们的猛烈攻势处变不惊，没在怕的。

就是偶尔还是会被大妈们打败。

这不能怪他，要怪就怪大妈们的战斗力实在过于反人类。

今天超市到的海货是石斑鱼和基围虾，低脂肪高蛋白，对高三苦读的宝延来说最合适不过。几次海鲜吃下来，他最喜欢这俩。

这本来不是什么难事，但要在一群战斗力超群的年长女性中杀出一条血路来，委实有点困难，特别是抢到了还不算，还得抢最新鲜最好的那条。

这座钢铁森林依然施行着原始的丛林法则，当超市的大门缓缓打开时，杀戮与纷争就开始了。

鱼贯而入的家庭主妇们和混在其中的主夫们目标明确地冲向了各自的柜台。昔日能围在一起说八卦的主妇们一旦到了称心如意的商品面前，向来没有朋友也没有姐妹。

起初，她们还对这个面色不善的小哥怀有敌意，觉得这小子长得挺精神的怎么老板着个脸怪吓人的，后来一问才知道是个放弃大学梦想、辍学打工供弟弟读书、兄弟俩相依为命、艰难生活的苦命小哥，顿时母爱泛滥，对他嘘寒问暖。

北野哪知道自己的回答会产生这样的结果，他不过是如实回复了几个问题。

“小哥，看你经常在超市大减价的时候采买啊。”

“嗯，月末了生活费不够，工资又还没发。”

“现在像你这么勤快的男孩子已经不多见啦。对了，你妈呢？”大妈甲老怀欣慰。

“就我和弟弟。”

“你弟弟还在读书？那你呢？大学？”

“他高三。”北野道，“我没上大学，在兼职打工。”

“太可怜啦。”大妈乙感叹道。

“就是，真是作孽啊。”大妈丙附和道。

于是北野稀里糊涂地打入了家庭主妇内部，甚至被拉入了微信群，有啥打折消息，这群阿姨妈妈都会及时通知他。

不过通知归通知，在折价商品面前，只有胜负，没有同情。

北野每次从超市回来都觉得自己少了半条命。大包小包的重量不算什么，关键在于厮杀血拼的过程。只见他身手矫健地在女人们中穿梭，但还是免不了被强壮的阿姨们挤开；亦或是正打算进入商品区深处，结果就被横七竖八堵塞在货架前的购物车挡住了去路。

为了一条活蹦乱跳的新鲜石斑鱼，这也就罢了。

关键他还得去上营养学和烹饪辅修课程。宝延对他的厨艺十分满意，向来有什么吃什么从不计较，但北野一天天也不知道变个花样，久而久之也就吃腻了。他是不要紧，但宝延还是珍贵的高三生，可不能凑合。

北野下狠心报了个营养学课程，戴着口罩混在已为人妻人母的女人们中间听课。授课老师水平还行，就是特别唠叨，十句里面就一句有用的，经常把北野说得昏昏欲睡，而这老师又特别喜欢点他起来回答问题。

“刘北山同学，你来答这道题。”

刘北山是他为了掩人耳目起的假名，每次被喊到他都想骂娘，可又不得不硬着头皮起来，捧着笔记本一条一条地作答。所幸他从小课堂走神惯了，早已练就了哪怕走神也能一字不漏抄笔记的技能。

“嗯，答得很好。”

相较而言，烹饪课就有趣得多。然而来上烹饪课的不光是他这样真正充满求知欲的，还有那种闲在家里没事干的和准备嫁做人妻过来升级技能的。这些人都有一个共同的特点——乐此不彼地调戏他。

“小哥，这个青椒要横着切还是竖着切啊。”没事干的阿姨在喊他。

“小哥哥，我的油温一直上不去，你能帮我看看吗？”预备人妻在喊他。

“帅哥，有空帮我看看这个面糊的粘稠度够了吗？”得知烹饪课来了个大帅哥后赶忙前来报名的基佬0在喊他。

北野一脸冷漠，心中充满着“老子往你脖子上切”、“老子把你的手架火上烤”、“老子灌你喝下这盆面汤”的吐槽。

每每这个时候，他都会反复辱骂谌教授和念什么不好非念高三的宝延。

好不容易熬到下课，北野收拾东西马不停蹄地逃走了，把正在搔首弄姿的基佬0远远抛在身后，自然没听到“帅哥别走一起喝一杯”的邀请。

北野把笔记本卷成一团塞进了口袋里，手机正在另一个口袋里欢快地震动着，而他却跟没有察觉似的，漫不经心地买了听冰啤酒喝了个爽快，稍稍平复刚刚上课时的阴影后，这才接起了响了半天的手机。

“喂。”

“老婆，怎么才接电话。”

“什么事儿？”北野没去纠正宝延的称呼，大庭广众之下他没脸把“不准喊我老婆”这几个字重复一遍。

“也没什么事，大课间了，想和你说说话。对了，我今天看到有个同学从家里带饭来吃了，借了教职工办公室的微波炉……老婆，我明天也想带饭。”

“带你妈呢，老子才不给你另外烧饭，不会吃食堂啊？”

“食堂太难吃了。没你做的好吃。”宝延解释道，“不用给我另外烧，晚饭多做点，我带剩饭就行。”

“你妈的，就会给老子找麻烦。”北野没声好气地说道，“家里没饭盒，不准带。”

“辛苦你去买一个呗，晚上把钱给你，好不好？”宝延看准了北野嘴硬心软，一个劲地撒娇，“求求你啦。”

“知道了。”北野果然粗声粗气地应了，“那我看着买咯？敢挑三拣四你就等着死吧。”

“哪能啊！老婆挑得一定是最好的！”宝延笑了笑，“你回家没啊？”

“没呢，我都忙了一天了！早上去买菜，下午连上两堂课，都快要累吐了。这会儿刚从烹饪课上出来。”

“老婆辛苦了……等等，烹饪课？那基佬又找你喝酒了？”宝延回过劲来。

北野琢磨着“你也是个死基佬怎么还搞歧视呢”，嘴上说道：“我还不知道他想干嘛么？直接拒了。”

“那就好。”宝延甚是欣慰，听筒那头传来了上课铃声，“老婆我不跟你说啦，我要上课了，晚上我会尽早回家的。”

“爱几把回不回，谁管你。”

宝延十分痴汉地“嘿嘿”两声，又说了两句才依依不舍地结束了通话。

北野挂掉电话后如释重负地伸了个懒腰。这条街离住处很近，他不打算再乘坐交通工具了，准备拐去超市给宝延买个饭盒，然后再踱步回家。

对于一个选择困难症来说，超市琳琅满目的货架真的是一种痛苦折磨。北野足足在一墙的饭盒前挑了半个多小时，还是没看到一个称心如意的。不是容量太小就是容易漏，怎么都不满意。

“妈的，烦死了。”北野生气地站起来，突然瞄到货架角落里有一抹粉嫩的身影。

他伸手将被冷落的粉红小可爱捞出来一看——容量，充裕；防漏，完美；保温，极佳；造型，大方；简直是最优之选！

北野满意地看了眼饭盒上可可爱爱的HelloKitty，攥着顺带的餐具盒去结账了。他十分期待宝延在教室里打开保温袋准备在同学面前炫耀一番时，会露出什么样的表情。

“哎北哥，你是北哥吧？”身后有人在喊他。

北野以为是他爹的人找上门了，迅速摆了个凶狠的表情：“你认错人了。”结果定睛一看发现对面人是自己的好哥们大山。

“我就知道是你！”大山本来还很犹疑。

北野失联后，他去了好几个常玩的地方找过，可都一无所获，原以为北野是跟着他那艺术家的妈离开重庆了，也就熄了心思。没想到今天来超市买啤酒，突然看到个特别像北野的家伙，除了脖子上挂着个荷叶边的围裙，气场架势都和他北哥一模一样。

他立刻鬼鬼祟祟地跟了上去，躲在货架后暗中观察了好一会儿，目睹了北野挑饭盒的全程，最后见他拿起一个HelloKitty款，眼睛都直了。

What！怎么回事！他北哥，竟然有一颗属于HelloKitty的梦幻少男心？

向来景仰北野王霸气质的大山一度感到幻灭。但为了确认对方身份，还是小心翼翼地喊了一句。没想到转过头来——的确就是北野本人没错。

“大山啊。”北野知道这人一根筋，他爹要收买也不会收买大山，遂安下心来，“你怎么在这儿？”

“我还想问你呢，北哥，这段时间你去哪儿了？”大山问道。

“害，别提了。半年前和老头子吵了一架跑出来独立了。”

“那、那你现在怎么养活自己啊？身上还有钱吗？”北野从不在铁哥们面前避讳他们家的破事，所以大山也算知道些，心大的他也知道什么该问什么不该问，十分知趣地避开了吵架的原因，提出了关键问题。

“我给人打工呗。钱么……有点吧，但不多。”北野想了想说道，“怎么着，你肯接济我？”

“咱们是兄弟，兄弟有难我能不帮忙吗？”大山爽快地说道，“不过我身上流动资金就一万，多了就没办法了，你可别嫌少。”

“不嫌不嫌。”北野早就盼着一笔巨款了，他有一个伟大的家庭梦想正欲实现。同时最近也有个烦恼，一直苦于无人诉说，见到大山就像看到亲人似的。

“你在哪儿上班啊？雇你的家伙怎么样，好说话吗？”

“好说话。”北野切齿道，“我说一他不敢说二的那种，我说往东他绝不敢往西。”

大山听得一愣一愣的，这是找了个雇主还是找了个老公？

“那就好，那就好。”他干巴巴地说道，“住的地方还习惯不？要不让阿泡给你找个房子？他有人脉。”

“不用不用，住得还挺好的，也不用付房租。”北野继续切齿道，不动声色地摸了摸腰，总感觉被大山这么一问，浑身上下都反射性地酸痛起来。

大山心说：你这么愤愤不平明眼人都看出来你不高兴了，fine……兄弟我只希望你是真的快乐。

“好不容易遇见，我们一起去喝一杯吧，我这就叫阿泡出来。”

北野刚想点头答应，一看时间不对劲，那小王八蛋要下课回家了，只好拒绝道：“下次吧，我还有事呢。”

“那留个手机号，到时候我打给你。”

“我也没办手机卡。怕被老头子找到。”北野痛快地说道。他手机里塞着宝延的电话卡副卡，只能拨出接入宝延一个人的电话，自我保护意识可谓超强。

大山：“……所以咱俩再遇只能靠缘分了是吗？”

“害，明天这个时候我还到超市来，叫上阿泡一起，到时候见面再说吧。”北野真得走了，他的鱼还没腌、虾也没剥、电饭煲里的米也没泡上，再不回去恐怕来不及了。

大山见他归心似箭也不好多说什么，但实在对那条围裙在意得不行，忍不住问道：“等等啊北哥，你现在到底干什么工作啊！”

“我？”北野一怔。

是哦，我他妈到底算什么？保姆还是家政啊？两种听上去都不那么霸气，显得他特别没有老大的范儿。

北野绞尽脑汁地思考着，耳边疯狂回荡起宝延如精神污染般的“老婆”呼唤。他深吸一口气，破罐子破摔地说道：“家庭主夫。”

大山：“……你等等我把耳屎掏干净了你再说一遍。”

然而北野早就一头冲回家了。

直至回了家他才发现脖子上一直挂着烹饪课上没脱下来的围裙，气得又把宝延骂了一百遍，羞愤欲绝地继续穿着去厨房做菜了。

每天拿钥匙打开家里的大门是宝延一天中最高兴的时刻。

他知道门里有热腾腾的美味饭菜，还有系着可爱荷叶边围裙的漂亮老婆，光是这两点就甩许多第二名一百条大街。

他是真正的第一，真·王者之1，无论哪个角度出发都是。

“老婆我回来了，今天吃什么？”

彼时他俩已经同居了小半年，从各种意义上都把对方摸了个透彻，也不像最开始那样还会客气客气，仿佛提前进入了老夫老妻的生活。

只见北野骂骂咧咧地从厨房端菜出来，不留情面地说道：“成天回家就知道嚷嚷，除了吃你还会干点什么事儿。去，给老子把手洗了，乖乖在桌边坐着，老子还差一个汤。”

要说重庆男人就是粑耳朵。结婚前听妈的，结婚后听媳妇儿的。

宝延心头嘀咕“我还会干你啊”，但他不敢明说出口，怕被北野打死，于是分外乖巧地接话道：“好的老婆。”

“我看你是吃了熊心豹子胆了，谁他妈是你老婆！”北野“啪”得一声，把一早辛苦厮杀抢来又精心烹调许久的石斑鱼摆到了桌上。

——————

宝延：只要能吃到老婆（和老婆做的饭），被骂两句又不会怀孕。老婆会怀孕就行。


	3. 宝延在装逼

**03.宝延在装逼** /北野：你不给我买床的原因竟然是馋我的身体！

大山在看到好友又穿着荷叶边围裙出来时，心情特别复杂。而穿金戴银兴冲冲过来见好友的阿泡更是差点没从椅子上摔下来。

“你们这是什么表情？”北野纳闷，他没觉得自己有什么不对劲。

“那个，北哥，你是真的很喜欢这条荷叶边围裙啊……”大山忍笑道。

北野恍悟过来，立刻摘下围裙团成一团塞进了脚下塞满盒装牛奶的环保袋里，然后掏出防身的小刀直接插在了桌上，面露凶色地盯着两人。

大山和阿泡立刻举手，异口同声道：“我拿大山/阿泡的性生活发誓，要是透露半个字，大山/阿泡一辈子没有性生活。”

大山：“？”

阿泡：“？”

“那就好。”北野收起了刀，端起啤酒心满意足地猛灌了一口。

“所以北哥，你上次说的‘家庭主夫’，到底是什么工作啊？”大山谨慎地提问。

阿泡一听也来劲了：“‘家庭主夫’？等等我错过了什么关键剧情。”他朝大山埋怨道，“你怎么也不提前给我预警一下。” 

大山翻了个白眼：“我自己还没搞明白呢，怎么跟你说？”

“害。”北野对好友们的八卦姿态特别嫌弃，言简意赅解释道，“就是国家分配那对象，我暂时住到他家了。他是个废柴，除了学习什么都不会，我替他打理家务。”

大山和阿泡目瞪口呆：“你们……结婚了？”

“还没有。”北野没声好气地说道，“我只是暂时住在他那里而已，等联系上我妈就走。”

阿泡张了张嘴：“我记得你以前挺不待见那对象的啊？”

“是这样没错。”北野点头，“不过相处下来倒是还行，不招人讨厌。”

北野并没有过多强调宝延的生活废程度，他从小照顾人惯了，在他眼里这些都不叫个事。

和宝延相处的这几个月总让他没来由地感到放松，尽管打理两个人的家不免有些忙碌，但除此之外什么都不用想，只需要琢磨每天做什么菜，然后等宝延回来，一起吃饭、睡觉、漫无边际地聊天，虽然琐碎，但很充实。

打游戏的时候那家伙就在桌子的另一头写作业，看电视的时候那家伙就在边上读英语吵个不停。

北野不止一次嫌宝延招人烦，抱怨他一个人在家多自在，可当家里真的只剩他一个人时，又会无端觉得寂寞。

大山和阿泡对了个眼色，暗自感叹那小子已经把北野吃死了，然而北野却浑然不知。

他们决定不告诉北野，省得北野不相信反把他们揍一顿。

“啊，不跟你们说了。”北野定的闹钟响了，“我要回去做饭了。那小子说想吃什么银耳汤。妈的，真是烦。”

“等等北哥！你还没去办私人的电话卡吗？”

“没啊。好像也没什么用，他那张副卡流量管够。”北野并没有发现问题的所在。

“那我们怎么联系你……”大山有气无力地问道。

“哦。”北野挠了挠头，“要不我给你写个他们家的电话号码吧。反正一年到头也没人打，你们打了我肯定能接到。”

北野写完电话后匆匆忙忙就走了，留下大山阿泡两个人盯着掌心里的数字一点点往手机里摘抄。

“你说北哥就这么容易被那小屁孩追到了？”

“我看没那么简单。”阿泡嚼着花生米冷静分析，“北哥什么性子，就算是灵魂伴侣，也不可能这么容易吧。”

“被他搞得我都想去见见我的灵魂伴侣了。”大山把手交叠在脑后作惆怅状。

“你灵魂伴侣长啥样啊。”

“不知道，我妈收着不让我看。”大山说道，“我怀疑是个男的， 她 怕我接受不了。”

“这有什么接受不了的，还搞性别歧视啊。”

“别说我了，你呢？”

“哈，我对象，那可真是倾国倾城仙女下凡，西野七濑那样的！”阿泡其实也没见到他对象长什么样，那封文书被他妈藏了两年了，甚至还锁进了保险柜，一直找不到机会翻出来看，如今纯粹是想在大山面前争个面子，遂气势十足地说道，“就是人还在国外念书，等她回国了我就去找她。”

“但凡多吃一粒头孢你也不会醉成这样。”大山冷酷地从阿泡手里拿走了装花生米的小盒。

宝延追到北野着实费了一番功夫。

虽然他俩是法定上的“灵魂伴侣”，但北野对他就像哥哥对弟弟，无时无刻不在告诉他“你就是个弟中弟”，这让宝延特别头疼，几度想振一振夫纲。

“父纲？我看你是胆肥了，我才是你爸爸！”

然而面对不太通文墨的北野，任何说辞都显得特别无力，最后都会上升到武力镇压的环节。

宝延身为德智体美劳全面发展的优秀学生，自认能够在北野手下讨教一二，可每次都被狠狠揍趴下。

北野也不知怎么想的，揍起他来特别凶残，专挑不容易让人看见又不影响握笔和思考且痛觉神经极度敏感的地方，害得宝延有苦没处说。

从那之后宝延终于明白了一个道理：拿下北野只能靠智取。

于是他每天都缠着和人一起睡觉。

那会儿宝延依旧拿各种各样的借口不给北野买床。北野不高兴睡沙发，只能将就着和他睡一起，每天早上都被身后一个硬邦邦的玩意儿顶醒。

“你再这样信不信老子给你掰断了！”记不清是多少次被顶醒后，北野揪住了宝延的睡衣领子狠狠威胁道。

“我也不想的啊，哥，这是青春期少年的正常反应，你没有吗？”宝延作无辜状。

“我……”北野一时语塞，转过身裹紧小被子不理他了。

宝延凑过去继续说道：“哥，我们来互相帮助一下吧。”

“自己滚厕所玩去，老子才不帮你。”北野闷声说道。

“别这样啊哥。”宝延赖在他身上一动不动，呼出来的气全部吹到了北野耳边，“哥，你不是也有反应了吗？”

北野被撩拨得浑身发软，一股无名邪火顺着宝延引诱的话语往四周蔓延，稀里糊涂就点头答应了。

宝延一看特别高兴，伸手摸进了北野的睡裤里。

这一回生，二回熟，第三回他就彻底把北野伺候得舒服了，直接躺在那儿任由他摆布。

很快宝延就不满足于这简单的爱抚，又恶魔耳语似的蛊惑 道 ：“哥，你想不想更舒服点？我还知道一个更舒服的办法。”

别看北野在外面混了这些时日，心底还是个纯情少男，压根不懂这些弯弯绕绕。基于之前对宝延的信任，将信将疑地又点了头。直到双腿被分开，被人压在床上顶弄才反应过来受了这家伙的骗，然而一番挣扎后又被宝延弄得特别爽，十分唾弃自己地半推半就地接受了。

他也终于琢磨过味来：没想到宝延推三阻四不给买床，竟然是馋他的身体！

北野觉得自己真他妈太惨了。离家出走寄人篱下给人当家政也就算了，现在还要出卖自己的肉体和灵魂。

“这下咱们是名副其实的夫夫了。”某次事后宝延亲了亲他说道。

北野懒得纠正宝延的说法，刚想别过脸躲开亲吻还是晚了一步，只能有气无力地骂了句：“滚蛋。”

“明天咱们再来一回好不好？”宝延十分谄媚地打着商量。

“还明天？”北野一听这暴脾气就上来了，扶着腰就要爬起来骂人，爬到一半又躺了回去，恨恨道，“你等着，等老子能起来了就把你打死。”

谁知宝延早就摸清了他刀子嘴豆腐心的脾性，佯装害怕后又靠了上来，黏糊糊地说道：“那等你好点了咱们再来一回，别生气了老婆，亲一个。”

“闭嘴，再啰嗦一句我明天在你早饭里下泻药。”北野被亲得浑身不对劲，眼看着新一轮欲望即将被点燃，他及时刹车，毫不留情地把珍贵的高三生宝延踹下了床。

北野实在搞不明白。

为什么其他高三学生每天忙学习累的跟狗一样，宝延却还有精力上下折腾他，要是把这点心思放在学习上， 全国第一都轻而易举拿下 了好吗 ？

这天 他抽着烟和兄弟 随口 讨论这事。

“所以，北哥，你是下面那个？”大山瞪大了他的小眼睛。

北野毫不留情地拍了几下他的脑袋：“这他妈是问题的重点吗！是、重、点、吗！”

大山捂住被暴揍的额头，委屈地想：这他妈难道不是问题的重点吗？

二十一岁的他努力思考了一番，挤了挤眼睛又说道：“听说高中生特别行，是不是真的啊？”

二十岁的阿泡叹了口气：“岁月催人老哟，我们是不行了。”

“滚滚滚，有你俩什么事！”北野骂了两句，忽然手机响了消息提醒。

“谁呀，你小对象催你回家？”大山问道。

北野看了眼信息，道：“不是。这傻逼早上走得急，忘记带午饭了，让我给送一趟。我先走了。”

“叫他自己中午凑合买点吃的不就行了。”

“高三学生，正在长身体呢，说了你们也不懂。”北野摆了摆手，“回见。”

“那是。”阿泡起哄道，“高中生嘛，是得吃饱喝足，不然怎么应对高强度的生活呢。回见咯北哥！”

北野头也不回地挥了挥拳头。

宝延很苦恼。他有个学妹一直是他的狂热粉丝，会追到食堂想和他共进午餐的那种。

后来见他身边时刻被朋友围着稍稍消停了一阵，可现在宝延自带了午饭，于是心思又活络了起来，千方百计想要宝延吃下她做的爱心午餐。

宝延当然是拒绝的。没有人的手艺能比得上他老婆！多数情况下他都能在学妹的强烈攻势下全身而退，但今天是个例外。他忘记带饭了，这让学妹误以为有机可乘，重燃了斗志。

所以当北野来到教室外面时，学妹还在锲而不舍地安利自己做的饭。

说句老实话，北野见到宝延桌边围了个漂亮学妹的时候，心头很不是滋味。从前有个红透大江南北的男团组合曾经唱过一句家喻户晓的歌词——“谁的心事也是微微酸的”，北野觉得自己的心现在就是微微酸的，唯一的区别在于柠檬酸还是醋酸。

他说不清是自己看上了那个漂亮学妹还是在意宝延，自我安慰应该是看上了那个漂亮妹子，他不可能对宝延有什么感觉，哪怕他俩曾在同一张床上滚过好多回。

可那妹子长得也不太合他胃口，硬说说不过去。

北野面对困难向来是勇往直前，但这次他选择了逃避。

“不行不行，我老婆给我送饭了，真的送饭了。”宝延还在推拒，掐算着时间北野应该快来了，让自家对象撞见自个儿的烂桃花，影响不太好。

“宝延。”北野客客气气地喊了他一声。

宝延浑身一激灵，缓缓抬头看清来人时，心中出现了几个大字——这下完蛋了呀。他认识北野以来对方从来没用过这样礼貌又疏离的语气。

“老婆我在这儿！”宝延连忙一推桌子站起来，和学妹又道了个歉后拉着北野跑出了教学楼，拐到一处无人的角落才停下来。

“饭在这儿。出门时加热过了，不知道凉了没，你等会儿热热再吃吧。我先走了。”北野一把将饭盒塞进宝延怀里，作势要走。

“别走啊。你吃饭了没啊。”宝延察觉到人情绪不对劲，连忙拦住了他。

“吃了。”北野硬声说道，“松开，我要回去睡觉了。”

“骗人，你平时根本不午睡。”

北野有些恼怒：“你管我睡不睡，快点放开！”

“我放开可以，但你能说说你为什么不高兴吗？”宝延有些疑惑，小心翼翼地揣测道，“你……该不会吃醋了吧？”

北野的表情有一瞬间的不自然，宝延立马自证清白：“我发誓，我和那学妹什么事都没有，她一直想追我来着，我拒绝好多次了。她的盒饭我连一眼都没看！”

他凑近北野的耳边，仿佛在讲一个只有他俩知道的小秘密似的，既兴奋又炽热地哑着声音道：“北北，我只喜欢你一个人呀。”

北野冷哼了两声，心头稍微好受了点，嘴上骂道：“吃你妈的醋。别胡说八道。”

宝延不恼，笑眯眯地继续说道：“我说老婆，你其实已经喜欢我上我了吧？”

“喜欢你？”北野挑了挑眉毛，“你倒说说，我喜欢你什么啊？

“那可多了去了。”宝延十分自信地掰着手指头说道，“我既帅又聪明，次次考试都是重庆第一，德智体美劳全面发展，体力特别棒，一晚上能来三四回，回回都能把你弄得欲仙欲唔……”

北野死死捂住了他的嘴：“我说的不是这个！”这憨批，人来人往的学校是说这种事情的地方吗！

“那还有什么啊。”宝延一脸懵逼。他这人特别有逼数，方才已经把优点罗列了个遍，总有一个是戳中北野的吧。

北野忽然笑了。

“猜猜呗哥们儿。”他说道，“猜中了，我就告诉你。猜不中，就不说。”反正他也不知道标准答案，只管把宝延提到的挨个否决就行。

“难不成……因为我是个家务废？你在我身上特别有成就感？”宝延思考片刻，谨慎地提道。

北野：“……”说的好像有点道理但又有些不对劲。

宝延：“……该不会被我猜中了吧？”

北野别过脸去：“吃你的饭，我走了。”

“你等等！不说清楚不准走。”

“不让我走我晚上就给你做青椒炒秋葵。”北野使出了杀手锏。

果然，宝延委委屈屈地松手了：“你耍赖……”

“你就慢慢猜吧。”看着宝延吃瘪的样子，北野别提有多开心了，这么些天总算在 臭 小子面前扬眉吐气了一回。

宝延正琢磨着 如何 反击，突然看到学妹不死心地跟了过来，随即搂过 自家对象 的脖子，当着学妹的面亲了北野一下。

“你他妈干嘛！”北野一下子就挣脱了，有些不安地打量周围，果不其然看到了那个追来的妹子。

可怜的学妹经受不住视觉暴击，已 然 原地石化了。她做梦也没想到英俊帅气的宝延学长会强吻一个画风突兀的小混混，特别那个小混混还一脸不乐意，分分钟要吃人的架势。搞什么啊，他俩简直就是两个世界的人。

“我靠，你嫌事儿不够大啊？”北野压低了声音说道。

“亲我自己法定对象怎么了。”宝延气定神闲地说道，“这样以后她就不会图我什么了。”

“啧啧啧。”北野感叹道，“渣男。”

“……老婆这个词不是这么用的……”宝延弱弱地纠正道。

“你管我！”北野拍了下他的后背，打了个哈欠说道，“回去了。”

“路上小心点啊，还有，别真的给我做青椒炒秋葵啊。”宝延特怂地求饶道。

“看 老子心情 。” 北野甚是愉悦地恶声说道。

嗯，看来晚上可以吃一顿好的。

宝延若有所思。

——————

宝延：老婆和我在一起到底图我什么啊？


	4. 北野今天不烦躁了

**04.****北野今天不烦躁了****/**北野：行吧，我是图你脸来着。

北野通常不会去接宝延下课。

他还要在家里做饭，再者宝延虽说是个生活废，但不至于连回家路都不认得。只不过最近看新闻的时候意外得知本市校园霸凌事件频频发生，他心中还是涌现了一丝不放心。

“有什么不放心的。”宝延奇怪地问，“这一片的混混都认识我，不会那么没有眼力劲找我麻烦的。他们也知道学霸不能打，打了教育局和学校会找他们麻烦。”

“谁说不放心你了。”北野悬着的心稍稍落了些，但仍改不了嘴硬的习惯，“我是嫌你有事回来晚了，耽误吃饭。”

“那你可真冤枉我了。”宝延叫屈道，“我每天都是第一个收拾书包冲出学校大门的，老师喊我都没用，头都不带回一下的！”

北野总算满意地“嗯”了一声，破天荒给宝延多盛了一勺饭：“吃你的饭。”

不过这天，他破天荒地出门了。

原因无他，晚上有一场足球赛转播，可冰箱里连听啤酒都没有，这可绝对不行。

北野把菜放到锅里保温，揣着钱夹就出了门。结果一连跑了几家便利店都没有买到啤酒，看起来是被附近的球迷早早瓜分完了。无奈之下又往外走了些，恰好来到了宝延回家必经之路上。

宝延的家正处闹市区，可大路免不了绕远，所以也有几条僻静的小路。北野哼着小曲提着一打啤酒走在回去的路上，就听到了巷子里传来几声叫骂。

“妈的！就这点钱？你不是家里挺有钱的吗？”

“他肯定还藏了，把他衣服扒了搜一搜。”

“就是欠揍了，再给他点颜色看看。”

北野不是什么路见不平拔刀相助的纯粹好人，从小摸爬滚打的他对恃强凌弱早已见怪不怪了，如果当事人不起身反抗，他帮了多少次都是徒劳。所以只是拿出了手机，准备走远点打110。

“不准打脸！”号码还没拨出去，他就听到了一个熟悉的声音。

声音的主人声嘶力竭，一字一句强调：“你们要敢打我脸，我做鬼也不放过你们！”

操，怎么听起来特别像宝延？

北野快步走进了巷子里。

“嘿，这小子还来劲了。”

“不给打脸？看见这刀没？老子马上在你脸上画清明上河图！”

三四个人把受害者团团围住，手间雪亮的刀光在幽暗的小巷里显得愈发毛骨悚然，北野出声喝止道：“喂，干什么呢你们！”

就着一点微弱的月光，他总算在人群中看到了那个人的脸。

操，还真他妈是宝延。

“有你什么事儿啊，不想死的滚开。”

“北野！”身形狼狈的宝延光用听的就认出了是北野，特别给面子地没当众喊出“老婆”的称谓。

“靠，竟然是北野。”

“什么北野不北野的。”混混头子不耐烦地说道。

混混小弟拽了拽老大的袖子：“就是那个啊，太子爷北野！”

“啥玩意儿？”

“就是跟他爸吵架跑没影那个！”小弟说道，“他爸还在找他呢。”

北野：妈的，暴露了。

“就他啊。”混混头子不屑一顾，“离家出走的小屁孩，也值得你们怕成这样？就算是太子爷又怎么样，这年头混街还拼爹啊？还不是谁拳头硬谁说话。”

“行啊，老子来陪你们活动活动。”北野放下了啤酒，捏了捏拳头，“先把那人给我放了。”

“你俩什么关系啊？”

“我媳妇儿。”北野脸不红心不跳地补充道。

宝延缓缓打出了一个问号。

“是嘛。”混混头子丝毫没感觉到山雨欲来，一把揪住宝延的领子将人拖了半身起来，似笑非笑地说道，“那你看着。”

话音刚落，还没等北野皱眉开口，一个轻脆的耳光就直接甩在了宝延脸上。

耳光声回荡在安静的弄堂里，所有人屏息凝神，等待着北野的反应。就连宝延也停住了呼吸——他长到十八岁还是第一次被人扇耳光，直接被打傻了。

迟钝的小混混们并没有察觉到北野气息的变化，表面上虽无什么波动，可一股滔天怒火正在北野周身酝酿。他大步走上前去，直接一拳挥向了为首的家伙。

“你他妈竟然敢打他！打的竟然还是脸！老子都没打过他！”北野嘶吼道，顿时和混混头子扭打作一团。

其他人见老大被打忙想加入战斗，奈何北野战斗力过高，又进入了暴怒模式，不费吹灰之力就将几个炮灰踩在脚下摩擦，余下观望的那个也被回神的宝延死死扣在了旁边。

他们意欲反扑，结果打遍朝阳区无敌手的胡同小霸王压根没有给任何翻盘的机会，第二次直接下了狠手，彻底把人收拾得服服帖帖的，最后一个个抱着痛处在地上哀嚎着打滚，哭爹喊娘的样子仿佛被抄了祖坟。

“报警。”北野擦了擦身上的血迹说道。

“啊？”宝延愣了。

“别‘啊’了，让你报警就报警。”北野不耐烦地说道。

从警察局做完笔录出来已经很晚了。直至阿泡出现，宝延才明白为什么北野执意要报警处理。

阿泡这人……简直是三寸不烂之舌啊！能把死的说成活的，是个颠倒是非黑白的老手。明明到后来已经是他们单方面的碾压，但阿泡愣是把这说成了“自我防卫”，连“防卫过当”的边都没沾上。

再加上宝延的成绩有目共睹，与北野又是法定的伴侣，于情于理都是他们占上风，警察叔叔光顾着安慰他了，连一句教育苛责的话都没有。局长还亲自出面向他保证会严惩这几个混混，嘱咐他千万不要受影响，好好准备高考。

宝延偷偷觑了一眼在牢里满脸都是“卧槽”的几个人，相信他们一定后悔找上了自己的麻烦。

“我还以为你叫我出来干嘛呢，原来是让我来捞人呀。”阿泡打了哈欠，身上还有淡淡的酒味，显然刚从某个酒吧里跑出来，也亏得警察肯听他说话。

“谢了兄弟，改天请你吃饭。不过话说回来，你学了这么久的法律也得造福一下兄弟啊。”北野笑着锤了锤他。

他们三个里面看似最不学无术的阿泡，其实学历最高，正在国内某大学念法律系，只不过嫌学了法后脱发严重，一气之下选择了休学静养蓄发。

“我那些掉落的头发总算有了点回报。”阿泡夸张地说着，上了自己的车，“真不用我送你们？你这小对象不用去医院？”

“一点皮肉伤，我比他伤得重多了。”北野说道，“真不用，明天我俩自己再去医院做全身检查。”

“行，有事知会一声，兄弟保证到。”阿泡一轰油门开走了。

“那我们怎么回？”

“坐公交呗。”北野说道，“我身上只剩零钱了。”

宝延：“……”

不过很快他又兴奋了起来，因为北野担心他腿上的乌青会影响走路，干脆利落地挽住了他的胳膊。两人甜甜蜜蜜地坐上了回家的夜班公交车，又花了大半个小时才到家。

门刚关上，北野就从柜子里掏出了医药箱，恶声恶气地说道：“衣服脱了给我看看，身上还有没有别的伤？”

他心里有气，气那些家伙胆敢对宝延动手，气宝延之前的自信满满，也气自己这么就那么放心宝延一个人走夜路回家。

“老婆你难得对我耍一次流氓啊。”宝延换上了一脸被调戏的良家妇女式的惊恐。

“废话怎么那么多呢，让你脱你就脱。”北野已经拿着纱布酒精红药水严阵以待了。

“好好好，内裤用脱吗？”

“你想被剪掉那就尽管脱。”

北野围着仅剩了一条裤衩的宝延转了一圈，除了乌青外没什么外伤，手里的消毒酒精和棉花全无用武之地，只好不甘心地去厨房煮了个鸡蛋，让宝延敷在被打伤的脸上。

“这群家伙真行，抢了钱就算了，打哪儿不好，非打我脸。”宝延可怜巴巴地指着自己说道，“我是不是破相毁容了？”

“是，你变成了一个丑八怪。”北野不耐烦地说着，给自己的伤口涂上了酒精，一时痛得龇牙咧嘴的。

“呼呼。老婆不痛。”宝延见状忙上前吹了几口气。

“管好你自己吧。”北野被这风吹得痒痒，毫不领情地将人推开了，“你不是说这片的小混混不会盯上你吗？”

“附近的是认识我没错。可今天碰到的，不是这片的啊。”宝延也很纳闷，“大概是被别的区排挤了，或者是从谁手下脱离出来的吧。”

“然后就盯上了你这菜鸡。”北野冷哼道，“害我丢了一打啤酒，晚上球赛怎么办！喝酸梅汤吗？”

“酸梅汤健康！而且我一点也不菜！”宝延抗议，“一打一的时候我可没输过！可这次打了一个，另一个就来偷袭我的脸！”

“你干嘛那么在意你的脸啊？”北野疑惑。

“你图的难道不是我的脸吗？”宝延反问。

“……有这回事吗？”北野更加困惑了。

宝延以肉眼可见的速度心碎了：“……我可是为了你才这么拼命地守护自己的颜啊。怕变丑了你就看不上我了。”

北野心说你哪儿来的自信，怎么就这么笃定我看上的是你这张脸。

然而眼看面前这家伙被打击得即将支离破碎，北野只好改口道：“行吧，我就图你脸了。”

得到肯定答案的宝延瞬间心满意足地笑了起来。

“傻逼。”北野简单处理好伤口，将医药箱放回了原位，“明天要不你还是请假吧，我带你去医院做个全身大检查。千万别留下什么后遗症，要是脑震荡就不好了。”

宝延没有应声，只是凑上前从后面搂住北野，小声说道：“我是一个向往北京又挣扎在考学路上的可怜高三生，小哥哥，你能保护我吗？”

“行啊。”北野见宝延这就演起来了，难得配合地顺着他的话说道，“给我钱，我可以考虑保护你。”

“我的钱都给我老婆了。”宝延故意说道，伸手探向了北野的下腹，“没有钱怎么办？”

北野闷哼了一声，随后跟猫似的舒服得眯起了眼，暗骂宝延怎么现在还有心思搞这个，可身体却特别实诚地有了反应。

“肉偿。”他说道。

宝延扑上去狠狠堵住了他的唇。

喘息间，只听寻求保护的对象跟他严肃说道：“咱们得快点。”

“为什么？”北野纳闷，平时这家伙不是能搞多慢搞多慢的吗？怎么今天转了性子。

“我老婆马上要回来看球赛了，被他撞见不好。”宝延振振有词道。

“……”北野发誓下次再陪他演戏他就是猪。

这个他指的自然是宝延。

那件事后，学校特意给宝延放了三天假，让他好好在家静养。本该在桌案边埋头苦读的宝延突发奇想要给北野一个梦幻的约会，以此报答北野千里迢迢救他一命之恩。

北野本是不愿意的，他才懒得和这小屁孩出去瞎逛。奈何宝延不厌其烦地跟他卖安利，只好勉强点了头。

宝延相当有计划地做好了功课，在便签上写了一连串约会可以去的地点和注意事项。结果第一关就卡住了。

他看着取票机陷入了迷茫。

这票怎么取来着？

明明旁边那个男生拿手机对准机器晃了晃票就吐出来了，怎么到他这里不行了。

“嘛呢。”北野吃着爆米花走了过来，“票取出来了没呀？”

“没……”宝延有点不好意思地低下了头，用极轻极轻的声音解释道，“我……取不出。”

北野：“……你说啥玩意儿？”他忍不住拔高了声音，导致整个电影院的人齐刷刷地看了过来。

北野凶狠地回瞪了一眼：“看什么？”

众人见此情景纷纷扭过头，捏着手机做好了北野一旦动手就报警的准备。

“我取不来！”宝延破罐子破摔道，然后又委屈上了，“明明刚刚那个男生拿手机一晃就出来了，我怎么晃都不行。”

北野凑过去看他的手机，突然有些无力：“人家用的是取票二维码，你用的是屏保啊！靠，怎么是我照片，你什么时候拍的！”

宝延顾左右而言他：“咦，我以为是靠NFC功能取票的呢。”

“哥们儿，你也太看得起现代科技了。”北野接过他的手机，刚准备询问开屏密码，谁料直接指纹解锁打开了。

他奇怪地看了宝延一眼：“我没给你录过指纹啊？”

“咱们睡一块那么久了，我有的是机会拿你的手干点什么。”宝延甚是自豪地说道。

北野莫名其妙地脸红了，他忍住把爆米花扣在宝延脑袋上的冲动，轻车就熟地取完了票，压低声音威胁道：“要是拍了什么不该拍的，回家你等死吧。”

宝延笑了笑将手机收回自己的裤子口袋里，他十分自信北野找不到任何蛛丝马迹，身为一个天才学霸，加密相册这种事简直易如反掌。

今天看的这片叫《Better Days》，据说是当下大热的青春爱情电影，外加一点发人深思的社会因素，各平台讨论度都很高。当然宝延选这片并不是想研究这背后的社会现象，而是仅看到了“爱情”两个字。

结果两个大老爷们坐在一群女孩子中间，沉默地看完了一整场。

宝延心想，或许他们该去看《天气之子》的。至少是和一堆基佬一起看，宫本茂还会开门送温暖。

“怎么来看这片的女孩那么多？”宝延问道。

正如北野可能不知道宫本茂是谁，宝延对如今追星女孩的力量一无所知。

“主演是全国人民看着长大的，各年龄层的女粉都有。”相较两耳不闻窗外事的宝延，北野还算是互联网上的弄潮儿，知道一些娱乐圈里的腥风血雨，虽然也是在粉丝们的小声惊呼中才发现原来男主角居然是当年那个男团小豆丁。

“他这造型也有女粉？”宝延看着大荧幕上入狱后一脸沧桑的男主，十分震惊。

“他人不化戏妆的时候可帅了。”北野有些兴致缺缺，打着哈欠说道，“看不出来啊这小子，演技不错。”

宝延听了不对劲了：“有我帅？”

“比你帅一万倍。”北野有心说道。

宝延听了不吭一声，北野还以为他从此消停了，没想到散场后就被人直接拽进了厕所隔间。

男卫生间没有女卫生间那样爆满，但两个大男孩挤在狭窄的隔间里总不是个事。

“干嘛？公共场合别乱来啊。”

宝延恍若未闻，难得压低了嗓子在北野耳边说道：“刚刚男主亲女主的时候你很兴奋吧？”

北野不爱看这种严肃题材。关于这点，宝延在电影中途发觉北野竟然睡过去后才知道，不过当男女主在废弃的小礼堂告别时他又重新坐直了身体。

“哈？”北野一脸懵逼，苦思冥想总算记起那段剧情，可还是没有get到宝延认为自己应该get到的点，“那你可真冤枉我了。”

“是嘛。”宝延学着男主那劲，一股脑地咬住了北野的下唇。

“啧……不学好的小屁孩。”北野吃痛地倒吸了口凉气。

宝延稍稍卸了点力道，然后模仿着电影中的吻式将舌头伸进了北野的嘴里。

北野的嘴唇上有一颗性感的唇珠，每每宝延的虎牙蹭过，北野都会反射性地发力捏紧宝延的胳膊。

“现在开始兴奋了吧？”宝延比任何人都清楚北野的点，这会儿已然带着得逞的笑意看向呼吸急促的对象了。

“臭小子，别在这儿。”年轻的男孩气血旺盛，在家的时候天雷勾动地火随时有感觉来一发也不算少，但这好歹也是公共区域，要是弄点什么不该弄的，北野连杀了宝延的心都有。

他清楚知道自己的自制力并没有想象中那般坚定，显然宝延的字典里也没有“自制力”这三个字。要是再亲下去，说不准会干出什么事。

“不在这儿。”宝延也已情难自抑，但老婆在床下的话不能不听，“那你别躲，再让我亲一会儿。”

“滚，再亲就出事了。”北野艰难地推开了他，抢先一步走出隔间洗手，“我饿了，你定了哪家的位置？”

宝延失落地走在了后面，听到这话又扬起一个自信笑容：“是你喜欢的！”

——我喜欢的？

北野懵逼，他很少和宝延探讨自己的喜好，这宝延是怎么知道的？

他充满困惑地跟上了宝延雀跃的脚步，忐忑一路的心终于在见到一只硕大无比的粉色无口猫后彻底平静了下来。

北野心如死灰地和宝延面对面坐在了HelloKitty主题餐厅里，忍受着四周投来的诧异目光。

男朋友陪女朋友来还情有可原，但他们两个大老爷们画风着实太诡异了点。

“怎么样啊老婆，是不是你喜欢的？”宝延一脸邀功的自信。

北野低头，冷漠地将咖啡上的HelloKitty拉花搅烂：“你从哪儿知道的我喜欢HelloKitty？”

“你给我挑的饭盒啊。”宝延有理有据地说道，“你要不喜欢HelloKitty，干嘛给我买那粉色无口猫的饭盒呢。”

北野总算明白什么叫自讨苦吃了，原本故意给宝延下的套这下穿到了自己的脚上，他还有苦不能说。

“你才喜欢HelloKitty。”北野郁闷地说道，“老子不喜欢HelloKitty，老子喜欢轻松熊。”

宝延察觉到了一丝异样，直到结账走人他都没有再提HelloKitty的事。然而神经大条的北野压根没在意宝延的情绪波动，他兀自沉浸在自己挖坑自己跳的懊恼之中，寻思着找机会和宝延敞开了说，也省得这家伙揪着一点细节无限脑补。

“你怎么了？”回家路上他终于发现了一点不对劲。宝延噤声了，通常这时候都会拉着自己各种侃，偏偏今日一言不发。

“对不起啊。”宝延懊恼地说道。

“为什么要道歉？”

“电影和餐厅，你都不喜欢吧。”宝延说道，“看你兴致都不高，网上那些约会步骤果然都是骗人的……”

他絮絮说着，北野想的却是另外一件事情。

这傻子，除了学习外一窍不通，真的没有一点约会的经验。只是见他这般小心翼翼地用自己笨拙的方式表达爱慕时，北野心头总会没来由地悸动。

他真的是个蠢材吧。

他是说宝延。

“喂。”北野喊他。

“什……”宝延还深陷于无限自责中，完全没料到北野会捏住他的下巴，迅速在他的嘴唇上落下一个轻描淡写的吻。

宝延跟卸了发条的木偶似的，整个人瞬间呆在原地不动了，维持着被亲时的动作，内心反复疯狂嘶吼着同一番话：北野在亲我！这还是他第一次主动亲我！

“回去了。”始作俑者才不管宝延什么反应，双手插裤兜格外潇洒地走了。

“等等啊老婆，再来一次！”

“滚！不来了！”

三天的幸福时光总是很短暂。第四天早上，宝延背上了他的小书包，准时站在玄关预备出发。

“那中午我在教室等你啊。”他回头亲了亲半梦半醒还在挠肚皮打哈欠的北野。

“知道了。”

昨晚他们是在外面吃的饭，锅里连一粒米都不剩。今天宝延想吃饭，就得北野在家做好了送过去。

宝延满心欢喜地期待中午的约会，然而刚踏进教室就被从自己座位上发出的强烈白光刺瞎了。

请假时他为了不耽误学习，特意打电话让同桌帮他留试卷。但是现在——妈的？堆满整张桌子的试卷山是怎么回事！他只是没来三天又不是三个星期！

“宝延，各科老师说马上就要摸底考了，让我们多做点模拟题练练手。”同桌忍笑着解释道，“需不需要我的借你参考？”

“不、不用。”宝延脸上的学霸表情有了一丝龟裂的迹象，他拒绝了同桌的好意，“我努力肝一下。”

于是中午北野给宝延送饭时，就看到宝延一个人在教室里痛苦地补试卷。

北野端着盒饭，直接笑出了声。

“傻逼。让你留试卷。”他毫不留情地嘲笑道。

“我都这么惨了你还说风凉话。”宝延见到他赶忙放下了笔，甚是委屈地迎了上来，“老婆你吃过了吗？”

“给你做饭的时候我顺便吃了点。”北野说道，“上回你不是说想喝汤吗？我买了点竹荪，现在正泡发着呢，高压锅里还炖着一只老母鸡。中午稍微凑合一下，晚上你就能喝上了。”

“怎么凑合都行。”宝延开开心心地打开饭盒——然后就看到了青椒炒蛋，“……”

“不许把青椒挑出来。”

“哦。”宝延哭着一张脸，硬着头皮把青椒塞进了嘴里，出乎意料的是，不知道北野这次用了什么方法，青椒一点呛味都没有。他立刻大快朵颐了起来。

北野喝着可乐，坐在宝延对面看着他狼吞虎咽地吃饭：“看你自讨苦吃，下回还让你同学帮你留试卷吗？”

“留留留。”宝延笑嘻嘻地说道，“不留，我老婆怎么会心疼我呢。”

“傻逼。”北野似不愿见他那副傻样，直接别过了脸。他不知道通红的耳尖早就暴露了自己。

——————

宝延：老婆不知道他每次口是心非的时候耳尖都会红，还是不告诉他了。


	5. 宝延还在装逼

**05.****宝延还在装逼**/宝延：给我一个亿，我带着你的钱和你儿子私奔。

北野是半个重庆人。

为什么要说半个，因为他还是半个北京人。重庆和北京横跨秦岭淮河线的大混血，可牛逼了。

他爸是当年的重庆山大王，有回开着新买的车出门被自行车剐蹭了，刚要发火就对那骑自行车的北京姑娘一见钟了情。

那北京姑娘自然就是跑来山城写生、充满艺术细胞的北野妈。

《基本匹配法》并不干涉自由恋爱，也不强制公民婚配。所以婚前和其他人谈恋爱的不在少数。

能生出北野这样的崽子，北野妈自然不是等闲之辈。和他爸对象处是处了，愣是不想守那些个豪门规矩，揣了崽也满不在乎，讲了一句分手就跑回了北京。

北野他爸也是一脸懵逼，稀里糊涂被热恋期的女朋友甩了也就罢了，结果对方删好友之前还不忘偷他的蚂蚁能量顺带暴打他的鸡。

北野妈天生的大艺术家，艺术家看待生活的角度总是不同的，所以对北野纯粹是放养。可怜北野小小年纪又要照顾他到处出艺术展的妈，又要照顾自己，练就了一身好家政本事。又因为自小没亲爹撑腰，万事都得自己扛，七八岁就成了胡同里的小霸王，十来岁就打遍了朝阳区，算是没辱没他爹的血统。

虽然北野妈爱大手大脚，但家境也不算拮据，没沦落到吃泡饭榨菜的地步。北野也会出去挣点外快补贴家用，读完九年义务制教育就退了学。

他妈也不爱管他，爱读书就读，不读书就跟着她一块搞艺术。

“我看你有天分。”北野妈信誓旦旦地说道，“是个招人疼的命，不会吃苦。”

北野心说我在胡同里连150斤的小胖子都碾压，怎么可能会吃苦。

娘儿俩太平日子过了没多久，北野他爸找上门了。

原因无他，《基因匹配法》也有亿万分之一的失算。家里催着要下一代，但他爸却跟法定伴侣死活生不出孩子，像他这样社会地位的人膝下不能没有子嗣，无奈之下离婚分了手。

然而在相亲市场上寻觅了几个月也没找到心仪的对象，这才想起当年一声不吭溜走的北野妈，抱着试试看的心态找了过来，不曾料到还真有个孩子。

北野妈从没恨过他，这是真的。北野自小耳濡目染他妈的各种热情爽直，愣是没从女人那听到一句他爹的不是。

女人天生爱自由，和自己的法定对象早就商量好了不结合，各过各的。除了年轻时候受荷尔蒙影响一时冲动留了个孩子，余下的一切都奉给了缪斯之神。

所以北野爸找上门来时，女人没什么太大感觉。

北野爸心虚得要命，支支吾吾旁敲侧击。倒是北野妈爽快，直截了当地说明北野是他的崽。但她不会让给他，也别指望她会交出监护权。

“老娘不稀罕你们的臭钱，别想收买我的灵魂！”北野妈有个毛病，就是与人争执的时候容易中二病上身。这几年在北野的维护下好多了，但见到一副抢儿子模样的北野爸，这暴脾气又上来了。

北野爸哪还计较这些，他内疚还来不及。尽管不是出于自愿，但这么多年对他们母子俩不闻不问，实在不是男人该干的事。因此除了让北野认祖归宗外，唯一的请求是希望儿子能够来他身边住一段时间，培养父子感情。

相比北野妈的洒脱，北野就特别的不爽。

在北野妈的放养下，北野的脾气性子早就野得没边了。北野爸找上门时他第一时间察觉到了不对劲，在得知这男人是他亲爹后更是气不打一处来，抡起棒球棍就要去揍他一顿。还是北野妈好说歹说劝住了，晓之以情动之以理，总算止住了北野“杀父”的冲动，也成功让北野点头答应跟北野爸回重庆小住一段时间。

北野视金钱如粪土，对北野爸许诺的各种利诱嗤之以鼻、不屑一顾。他在重庆结交了新兄弟，每天绞尽脑汁怎么给他爸添堵，巴不得这男人离他们母子俩越远越好。

“所以，你就剃发明志？”宝延好奇他发型很久了，今天趁着北野谈到他离家出走的原因，迫不及待地顺势提了提。

北野睨了他一眼：“害，我剔这头纯粹是为了气我爸。”

他爸当年也是个混小子，在道上摸爬滚打才有了今天的位置。年轻时吃过的苦遭过的罪当然不想让儿子再尝一遍，自从把北野接到身边后就撺掇着人回去上课，美其名曰“回归人生正轨”。

北野特不耐烦老头子说起这事，他本来心情就不好，再遇到说教更加烦闷。再说了，北野妈别的不提，光是艺术熏陶就让他受益匪浅。他小时候在创意园打零工时也是被人争着抢着要的。

“这个世道没有学历不行。”北野爸苦口婆心，甚至不惜退让了一步，连专业都不要求了，只希望北野能回学校读书。

“你不想在国内，爸就送你到国外去，读什么专业都随你。”

谁曾想北野日日夜夜都听他唐僧念经似的唠叨，一气之下把原本又乖又漂亮的蒲公英头给剃了，只留下中间那簇扎了个小啾啾，甚至还往身上搞了个纹身，这副彻头彻尾的混混模样可把他爸气得半死。

“干嘛，你很喜欢我原来的发型？”北野听出了宝延的留恋不舍。

宝延本能地嗅到了一丝危险：“没、没有啊。”

“口是心非的小屁崽子。”北野笑了笑，“你要是喜欢，重新养起来也不是不行，只不过嘛……”他拖长了尾音。

宝延两眼放光地看着他。

“我要买一张新床和你分房睡。”北野冷酷地说道。他口袋里还有从大山那里借来的一万块，买张新床绰绰有余了。可宝延死活不让他搬床进家门，无奈搁置了下来。至于分房分床的原因，他是一个字也不想说。

宝延从没觉得选择题是一件困难的事。单项就单选，多项就多选，一切都跟标准答案一样有迹可循。

但是眼前这道题该怎么选啊？

宝延深思熟虑一星期，还是没能找到正确的答案。这题太他妈难了，根本不是套用公式或者举一反三能够解决的。

然而还没等他答题交卷，一个不速之客找上了门。

这天晚上他俩正在沙发上唠嗑。宝延一心二用，边写数学卷边和北野讲学校里的趣事；北野同样心不在焉地看着电视，有一搭没一搭地附和宝延说的话。

就在这时，门铃响了。

“去看看谁啊。”北野踢了踢趴在茶几边写作业的宝延。

“大概是收物业费的吧。”宝延扒拉了一下玄关铁盒里的零钱，手放在门把上时突然留了个心眼，事先从猫眼里望了望外面。

等等……怎么一片漆黑。

“北野！”他赶忙跑回北野身边，难得正经地喊了对方的大名。

“干什么？”

“猫眼被人堵住了。”

“操？”北野立马意识到事态的严重性，堵猫眼这种下作手段，分明是找茬的意思啊。

他迅速关掉了电视，将屋子里的所有窗帘拉上：“别出声，我去看看。”

宝延用力地点了点头，递了根棒球棍过去给北野防身，自己则哼哧哼哧跑到厨房拿起了最大的那把剔骨刀。

“……我还是跟你换换吧。”北野并不想使用这样有失颜面的武器，但说不准宝延一个手抖就会误伤到他自己。对于一个生活废来说，这种情况绝对有可能发生。

于是抄着棒球棍的宝延躲在了门边上，手拿剔骨刀的北野则将刀藏到背后。他清了清喉咙，用自己最凶狠的声线粗声问道：“谁啊？”

“请问北野是在这里吗？”门外的声音十分彬彬有礼。

“这里没有这个人，你找错了。”

“是吗，那不好意思打扰了。”

那人看似放弃的很快，门外有了一些细碎的脚步声，仿佛是离开了。

“有点不妙。”北野神情凝重地说道，“来的不止一个，三五个的样子。”

“你、你被人追杀居然是真的？”宝延吓傻了。

“当然是骗你的啊！谁让你老说我离家出走！”北野有些羞恼，“我大概知道是谁了，估计是上次揍那几个混混暴露了，被老头子找到了。”

“那怎么办，他要抓你回去吗？我是不是应该报警啊？”

“报什么警啊，清官难断家务事。”北野将刀放回了刀架上，“老头子也没干什么出格的事，报警也没办法。我还是去兄弟那住吧。”

“不行！”宝延想也不想地反驳道，“怎么能住别人家呢。”

“那怎么办，你想看老头子押我回去啊？”北野没声好气地说道，“哦，兴许还会打断你的腿。”

“不然我还是叫那家政阿姨回来吧？”宝延提议道，“这样你就不用出去抛头露面了。”

“麻烦。”北野往沙发上一靠，两条腿随意地叉开，“船到桥头自然直，走一步算一步吧。”他闭上眼放弃了思考，没一会儿就感觉身上压了个人，正精虫上脑地向他索吻。

“都什么时候了你还……”

“你不是说走一步算一步么？”宝延理直气壮道，“先做再说嘛。”

两人担忧的事还是发生了。

周末的时候，北野爸带人截住了正打算去超市采买的北野。几个面露凶相的彪形大汉把走廊堵得水泄不通，身边还有一排24寸铝合金登机箱挡道，任北野插翅也难逃。

埋头写试卷的宝延手足无措，拿着手机在哆嗦着准备打110。

“先别打。”北野出声阻拦，转头对他爹冷哼了声，“进来吧老头子，我看你摩拳擦掌很久了。”

北野他爹一副大佬气场，毫不怀疑这是一出空城计或一个陷阱。他了解自己的儿子，向来不屑搞这些小手段，至于那个正在写试卷的小孩就更加不值一提了，学习成绩是不错，人情世故还差了些。

他大马金刀地在沙发上坐下：“不给爹倒杯茶？”

“你做梦呢吧，没长手啊？”北野不耐烦地说道，“要喝自己倒。”

北野爸也不恼，转而看向了拿着笔头在草稿纸上犹豫好一会儿的宝延。

“我给你倒。”宝延急于在未来岳父面前表现自己，收到目光暗示后连忙起身给北野爸泡了杯茶。

北野倒没阻拦，眼睁睁地看着他爹挂着赞许和得意的笑容喝了一口——

“啊！”

结局果然如他所料，北野爸发出了惨叫声。

在宝延的一脸迷茫中，北野捧腹大笑：“你让他给你倒茶哈哈哈……”

北野爸觉得自己的嘴皮子肯定烫出泡了，他万万没想到这家伙竟然拿滚水冲茶！但看向宝延真诚不作伪的注视，又不由觉得他是真的不懂，顿时什么苛责的话也说不出了。

“小子……你好歹兑点冷水进去啊。”北野爸艰难说道，“哪有人滚水泡茶的。”

“那你喝前倒是吹一吹啊。”北野相当给面子地护了一回夫，虽然最终目的还是为了怼他爸，“自己饭来张口惯了，喝茶也不知道吹一吹，活该。”

“咳嗯。”北野爸忍下了火辣辣的疼，开门见山地说道，“北北你在外面也玩得够久了，该是时候回家了。”

“我不回去。”北野想也不想地说道，“等我妈回来了我就跟她回北京。”

“你妈今年都不会回来了。”北野爸胸有成竹地说道，“她去非洲采风了。”

“……”北野暗道不好，还是吃了没手机的亏。他拿他妈做由头，本质还是想等宝延高考完再回北京的。左右宝延会去北京念大学，早去晚去都得去。

“那我也不回去。”他继续说道，“妈虽然劝我和你住一阵子，但没说我不可以走。”

面对父亲时，北野总是很难控制心里的怒火。因为非婚生子而被当做私生子指指点点的那几年，一个人护着母亲跌跌撞撞长大……那些动荡又不安的童年岁月，无一不是因为面前的这个男人。

这些家庭私隐全都堂而皇之地摆在了宝延面前。北野毫不在乎这些执拗的情绪落入宝延眼中会是什么样的，就像他知道这些事并不全是他爹一人的过错，却也还是无法克制地怨恨他。

这是他多年以来的心结，解不开剪不断。

他只想问问男人凭什么，过去十几年的不闻不问，临到最后因为没有子嗣才跑来找他，还不忘端出父亲的架势对他的人生指手画脚。

凭什么？

北野爸叹了口气，不死心地想从宝延那里寻求帮助，琢磨着北野好歹也有一半重庆血统，重庆男人粑耳朵，没准他会听自己配偶的话。

然而事实证明他想多了。

“北野已经是成年人了，他可以决定自己的去留。”宝延严肃说道。

北野满意地扬起了嘴角，他爸却气得想跺脚，看宝延也不顺眼了起来。

——卧槽。他那倒霉儿子竟然是下面那个。

“老爹是真的为了你好。”北野爸说道，“你长大了就明白了。”

又是长大了就明白了。大人们讲大道理时总爱拿这句话来搪塞。可他现在已经十九岁了，距离成年都过了一年，却仍然不知道自己应该明白什么。

“叔叔你有想过吗？”宝延突然开口了，“每个人生来都是不一样的。有人擅长学术，有人天赋美感。北野不过是没有遵循大众的道路，而是和他妈妈一样在别的领域发光发亮。你缺席了他的成长，既然想弥补父爱拉近父子关系，就应该支持他的决定，为他排除他想走的道路上的万千难关，而不是硬拽着他回到你设想的轨道上。”

北野惊了，这还是那个怂怂地围观他们父子俩对峙的宝延吗？嘴炮打得连爹都不认识了。

北野爸也吃了一惊，坐稳老大位置这些年，除了他的倒霉儿子，还没人敢这样和他说话。这哪是友善的提议，分明是在教他做爹啊。

“你从哪儿看出他在别的领域发光发亮了？”

宝延跑到书房，拆下了北野尚未完成的画布。这些日子北野闲得无聊，从网上买了一堆绘画器具，照着网上教学视频依样画葫芦，眼下已经花了一大半了。

北野爸起身，端详了画布好一会儿，奈何没有什么艺术细胞，纯粹是觉得用色大胆线条利落干净，灵气十足。

他转又坐回了沙发上端起茶杯。这回北野爸长心眼了，吹了五下才喝：“你是男孩子吧？”

“……我长得很像女孩吗？”宝延觉得自己被冒犯。虽然在北野之前从未有过交往对象，但好歹也是从小收情书收到手软，男性魅力有目共睹。

“我不是这个意思。”北野爸悠悠说道，“直截了当跟你说吧，你和我家北北的事，我是不会认可的。哪怕你们是《基因匹配法》选定的也不行。”

北野：“你少往自己脸上贴金了，谁他妈要你认可了？”

“怎么？你要给我一个亿让我离开你儿子吗？”宝延问道，“行啊。”

北野：“你他妈？”

“给我一个亿，然后我就带着你的钱和你儿子私奔。”宝延将未说完的话补了下去。

北野顺势放下了捏紧的拳头：“……下次说话能不能别大喘气！”

北野爸：“……你做梦呢吧！老子的钱只给北北和他亲娘！一分钱都不会给你！”

“那我需要你认可做什么？”宝延挠头，“我尊重你，是因为你是北北的亲爹。至于结不结婚那是我俩的事，我搞定他就行了。”

北野爸一时语塞，脸色阴沉地放了狠话：“老子有一百种方法让你在重庆混不下去。”

北野乐了，这么中二病的话他爹都能说出口，显然是被宝延气到了，自乱了阵脚。

“随你，反正我高考完就和北北去北京了。你爱在重庆瞎折腾就折腾吧。”宝延无所畏惧。

二人你一句我一句，你来我往势均力敌。北野插不上话，就差捧着把瓜子看着他爹和他对象在那里打嘴炮了。

“不过你要是这么执着的话，不如我们来打个赌吧。”

“赌什么？”

“他要是能考上美院。你就不能干涉我俩。”

“什么？”

蹲在一旁看戏的北野哪能想到火竟然烧到了自己身上，猛地站了起来：“你说啥玩意儿？”

“我是说，我和北北要一起去北京读大学。”宝延一字一句坚定道，“我俩要一起离开重庆，去北京过我们的日子。”

北野他爸沉默三秒，随即郑重地拍了拍宝延的肩膀：“好小子。我跟你赌了。但要是成不了，天涯海角我也把你们追回来拆散了。”

他转向自己目瞪口呆的亲儿子：“儿子，你是真不打算和我回去了？”

“回个屁，不回。”北野满脑子都是怎么把宝延好好收拾一顿。

——这都什么人啊，怎么瞎几把就替他答应了要考中央美院呢？中央美院是说说就能考上的吗？他都离开校园多少年了，连二十六个字母都记不太清了。

北野爸也没期待别的答案，遗憾地收敛了慈父姿态，拉开门对自己的手下又摆出了老大款：“把带来的东西给北北送进去。”

手下得令，推着一个又一个的旅行箱进入了室内，一字排开后统一掀开了。

“北北，这都是平时你爱吃的用的，爸爸都给你换了新的。你要住不习惯就还是用家里的。”北野爸妥帖地说道，“最后一个箱子里是现金，就不打开了，你在外面千万别委屈自己。缺钱了就给爸爸打电话，爸爸再差人给你送来。”

“费那么多事干嘛不留张卡。”宝延小声逼逼。

“跟你说了我是被人追杀不能留卡！”北野压低了声音继续演道。

Fine。宝延表示理解。老婆高兴就好。

北野抬起头勉强对老爹的贴心表达了感谢：“行了，你回去吧。”

难得没有被怼的北野爸，露出了斯德哥尔摩般明媚的笑容：“那爸爸等你高中美院的好消息。”

他带着人浩浩荡荡地离开。不远处传来打电话的声音：“老孙，找人包下市里最好的饭店。时间就八九月份的时候吧。干什么用？给我儿子办考上中央美院的升学宴！”

北野听到后，面无表情地关上了门。

宝延扑通一声跪了下来：“我错了。可是情况危急，不得不出此下策。”

“你倒说说，我怎么在那么短的时间里考上中央美院？”北野咬牙切齿。

“我又没和咱爸说什么时候考上。”宝延狡猾地眨了眨眼，“今年考不上就明年，明年考不上就后年，反正等我今年高考完咱们就能去北京了。到时候再拖延拖延逃国外去，他找不着咱们，自然也没话说。”

北野一听是这么个理。

“但北北，你要真有打算的话，文化课我绝对包教包会。别的不敢说，保你过录取线绝对没有问题。”宝延小心翼翼建议道，“当然如果你不想学，那也没关系，以后我养你。我会赚很多很多钱的。”

“现在大学生一个月能赚多少钱啊？”和大山阿泡开黑打游戏时，北野突发奇想问道。

“好几千吧。”大山说道。

“牛逼一点的，好几万也有。”阿泡补充。

“咱们怎么能赚到这么多钱啊？”

“回家问爸拿呗。”休学在家的啃老族阿泡毫无羞耻心地说道。

“滚滚滚，说正经的。”

“北哥，就咱们这样吊儿郎当的，一不抢银行二不贩毒，怎么可能一次赚那么多啊。”大山笑道，“怎么，你那小对象说要养你了？”

“没。”北野若有所思，面上不经意地转移了话题，“快过来补一枪！那人要爬起来了！”

“来了来了！”

——————

宝延：我以为北野他爸会打断我的腿，还提前让表哥找了德国最好的接骨医生，差点被他误以为我要和表弟邬童搞基。他也不想想就邬童那张臭脸，我可能看得上吗？

邬童风评被害。

北野爸：臭小子你竟然压我儿子！对儿婿的好感度-10000000

北野爸：臭小子你竟然能带我儿子学习！对儿婿的好感度+10000000


	6. 北野还是很烦躁

**06.****北野还是很烦躁****/**你是魔鬼吗？

北野决定好好学习，争取早日考上中央美院。

宝延听到这消息时惊得下巴都快掉了，条件反射性地向窗外望去——操，今天是阴天，太阳到底打哪儿边起来的？

他苦思冥想也没琢磨明白北野怎么一朝开了窍。

“你知道北京的房租有多贵吗？知道北京的物价有多恐怖吗？果然不当家不知柴米油盐贵。再说了，咱们以后总不能都住在我妈那儿吧？工作了还啃老未免也太垃圾了点，我可不想问老头子拿钱了。”北野十分有骨气地说道，“老头子硬要给我我也不想要。”

然而宝延却从这一番感叹中听出了别样的滋味，狂喜地握住北野的手：“老婆你这是打算和我厮守一辈子的意思吗？”

北野艰难地抽出了自己的手：“屁话少说，教我做数学题。”

“教你做题可以，不过你得把头发养起来。”宝延善于抓住一切机会实现自己的目标。

“你妈的，爱教不教。”但北野擅长冲破一切不利因素，“不用告诉我，老子才不想知道XY是什么呢！”

“教教教，老婆你别走啊。”通常情况下宝延都棋差一招。不过嘛，来日方长。

就在复习备考如火如荼地紧张进行中时，宝延无意接到了一通电话。讲道理，他从搬进来就没注意到自己屋里还有个座机，一度以为那是装饰品，听到铃声时的第一反应是去看手机。

“笨蛋！是客厅里的座机！”北野跟他不愧是《基本匹配法》钦点的灵魂夫夫，十分心有灵犀地出声为他指点迷津。

宝延应了一声，跑去客厅接起了那通响个不停的电话。

“喂喂，北哥吗？是我啊，大山！周末你生日，哥几个包了个场子，一起出来玩呀，庆祝你奔二！”大山一口气把话抖了个干净，压根没去管听筒那头接电话的是谁。

“我是宝延。”他总算在对方换气的时候有了说话的机会。

大山一听，更来劲了：“哟，是北哥的小对象啊。”

宝延忍下了这个“小”字，因为他捕捉到了更加关键的信息：“北野这周末生日？”

“是啊，11月28号。”大山惊讶地说道，“你竟然不知道？不会吧，你俩不是法定对象吗？信息不是都写纸上了吗？”

说来惭愧，宝延拿到对象的文书后扫了眼就存起来了。那时的他只想好好读书考去北京，哪有结婚成家这么长远。要不是北野来找他，他指不定什么时候才会想起来去找北野呢。

宝延反思了自己的粗心大意，紧接着慌张起来：距离北野生日还有两天，两天能准备出什么好东西来？似乎一切都为时已晚。

但他还是决定自己给北野过生日。

“大山哥，你能帮我一个忙吗？”

宝延利用自己的花言巧语，成功哄骗大山带北野出去玩一天，晚上再放北野回家，这样他就有时间布置家里，好给北野一个难忘的生日了。

大山被他的一腔真挚感动了，拍胸脯保证完成任务。

两人就此达成一致。宝延挂完电话后北野才提着裤子从卫生间里出来，见他蹲在茶几边傻乐，不由问了句：“谁的电话。”

“哦，电信公司。”宝延说谎都不带喘气，“说要给我们升级网络套餐。”

“升级个鬼哦，现在就慢的要死，就会骗钱。”北野并没察觉异样，骂骂咧咧了两句转进书房，“你还蹲那儿干嘛，过来帮我做听写。”

“来嘞。”

后来几天，宝延都在北野入睡后偷偷摸摸地上网查阅蛋糕制作相关，筛选比对各种产品的优劣。然而眼睛说“我会了”，手还是“我不会”，又不得不返工多次，熬得他黑眼圈深得遮都遮不住。

经过这一番心急火燎的补习下来，宝延总算有了几分自信，在北野生日那天借口要出去补习，提前溜出家门去采买生日用的东西了。

他准备亲自动手给北野做个生日蛋糕。

北野并没有察觉异样。事实上他压根不记得自己的生日，大山约他出去的说辞也是许久没碰面聚一聚。

不过宝延到底是年轻了，大山并不是个合格的队友，一路上过于刻意的此地无银三百两的说辞愣是让北野产生了怀疑。

“说吧，你们想干什么？”北野严肃地问道。

大山和阿泡面面相觑，只好把真话吐了出来：“你那小对象想给你一个难忘的生日，让我们把你约出来，他好做点准备工作的。”

大山和阿泡还是大意了，对宝延的生活废程度所知甚微。北野一听这话心脏差点从喉咙里跳出来。

“他……他说要干什么？”他拼命忍住颤抖的声线，稳持着自己身为朝阳区一霸的威严。

“要给你搞个蛋糕？他是这么说的。”大山如实答道。

北野觉得自己快要窒息了，一系列可能会发生的糟糕情况一个接一个地闪过他的脑海，他站起就要赶回家，足底却跟猫似的打滑了两下才踩实地板，几乎是一头扎进了逆行的人流中。

“这、这是怎么了？”大山和阿泡面面相觑，他们完全不明白发生了什么事，竟然能让北野如此慌张。

北野急匆匆地往家赶，然而不幸遇到了堵车。公交车如蜗牛般在车道上缓缓行驶着，比人行道上的行人都得还慢。北野急得想骂娘，路上多耽搁一分钟，家里就多可能有一分危险。

他太清楚宝延的行事风格了，一个生活废却有着挑战现代电器的决心。做蛋糕什么的……这家伙真的会控制火候吗！

终于下车后，北野一个夺命狂奔，比冲刺50米还要拼尽全力。路人纷纷回头张望，暗自揣测着这小伙子的老婆是不是羊水破了。

然而，最坏的事情还是发生了，北野的钥匙刚刚插进钥匙孔，还没等转动，就听见厨房传来“轰”的一声。

他赶忙推门而入，顶着源源不断的黑烟冲进厨房。在已经狼藉一片的厨房里找到了罪恶源头——烤箱。

“啊，老婆你怎么回来了？”宝延正手忙脚乱地应付着突然炸了的烤箱，心疼自己好不容易弄好的蛋糕胚毁于一旦，抬头才发现面前站着气喘吁吁满脸通红的北野。

北野环顾四周——他擦得光闪闪的灶台阵亡了，料理台和案板上全都是飞溅出来的蛋液、面粉、面糊、巧克力粉，打蛋机战损严重，垃圾桶里全是不明粘稠物……

他离当场去世就差那么一点点，深呼吸了好几口才忍下揍死宝延的冲动。

“老婆我错了。”很有眼力劲的宝延当即土下座请罪。

两人打扫完厨房已经过去两个小时了，可把北野累得半死。

他直接坐在厨房的地板上：“为什么今天是老子生日，却还要跟你一块打扫厨房啊？”

“老婆辛苦了，老婆请喝茶。”宝延适时地奉上了杯子，扭扭捏捏地解释道，“今天不是你生日吗？我知道的晚了点，想给你亲手做个蛋糕表示诚意来着，没想到失败了好多次……”

宝延有一腔不服输的好胜心，想当初他靠顽强的心志和不屈不挠的精神连北野都征服了，搞定一个蛋糕岂不是小事。

然后他就发现搞定一个蛋糕是件比追到北野还要困难的事。可这是北野遇到他后的第一个生日，他不能拿不出东西，只好硬着头皮越挫越勇，最后简直是在和自我较劲。

北野睨了他一眼：“虽说失败是成功他妈，但你在厨艺方面还是趁早认命放弃吧。无论认了多少个妈，都没法成功的。”

“老婆说的是。”宝延拼命点头，突然想起什么似的，硬是拽着人回到了客厅：“虽然没有蛋糕，但是这些都是我布置的！”

北野回到家时一门心思都扑在解决爆炸根源上了，丝毫没注意到客厅变了模样。墙壁上挂着五颜六色的金属色气球，拼凑出“HappyBirthDay To BEI BEI ❤”的字样，无数彩带跟不要钱似的到处乱摆，桌上茶几上摆了不少玫瑰花，就连地上也洒落着不少红色的玫瑰花瓣，在这样浮夸的装饰下，原本后现代设计的装修都有了几分喜庆的意味。

宝延摘下旁边纸做的小王冠，轻轻戴在了北野头上：“二十岁生日快乐，北北。”

北野动了动嘴唇，并没有什么表情，过了好一会儿才努力用平静的语气毫不满足地问道：“就这？”

望着北野再次红透的耳根，宝延捧出了藏在电视机后面的精美礼盒：“当当当当！我特意准备的！”

北野嘀咕着这么小的盒子能装什么玩意儿，忽然有了个绝妙的预感，他既忐忑又有些亢奋地掀开了盒盖——里面安静躺着一张纸片。北野小心翼翼地把纸展开一看，差点没直接扔到宝延脸上。

脐橙券是什么鬼！还限制24小时内兑换！这哪里是给他的礼物，分明是宝延自己公报私欲！

“怎么样！是不是很开心！”然而宝延却并不那么觉得，他发誓，脐橙是最吃力的一个体位了。虽然他的个头和北野相差不多，但到底大部分时间都在室内奋斗备考，缺乏锻炼，身上的肌肉并不如北野那般紧实，肚子上的肉也是软趴趴的，半块腹肌也无。

脐橙位虽爽，但耗时也久，相对于其他体位会更加吃力点。这绝不是在说北野胖，绝不。

北野努力深呼吸了好几下，安慰自己“不生气不生气，万事随他去”，但见宝延蠢蠢欲动的期待模样，还是忍不住抄起擀面杖追着他打。

宝延嗷得一声跑了起来。往常北野揍他都是象征性地拿扫帚舞两下，但仅仅是扫帚已经让他虎躯一震，在拿到学校发的奖学金后迅速入了个扫地机器人，直接把扫帚扔了，心想这下北野就没东西揍他了，没想到厨房还有根擀面杖，这可比扫帚疼几十倍啊。

“等等啊老婆！为什么突然要动手啊！”他欲哭无泪，琢磨了一晚上还是没弄明白北野为什么生气。

不过已经没有多余的时间给他弄明白了。

因为反复无常的命运从来不给人操控自由的机会。

“你再说一遍？”宝延缓缓地，当着北野的面用从未有过的低沉沙哑的声音问道，直勾勾地盯着眼前这人。

市政厅专职文书投递员忍不住颤抖了一下，他不知道对方为什么那么生气：“我是说，您十八岁时收到的基因适配文书搞错了。这份才是。”

说着就要将一个文件袋递到宝延手中。

宝延看着那眼熟的黄色牛皮纸袋，本能抗拒地不去接。只是未等他说出拒绝的话，站在他身后目睹一切的北野便替他伸出手，将文件拿了过来。

“你拿它干嘛！”他忽然对北野吼道。

“闹什么小孩脾气。”北野满不在乎地说道，转头对一脸懵逼的投递员道了谢，“谢谢您，文件我们收下了。”

“还有，”投递员干巴巴地补充，“市政厅为了弥补之前的过错，特意签发了福利文件，一并附在里面了，你们要是有什么不明白，可以拿着文件到市政厅询问，那我先走了。”他几乎是以逃跑的姿态离开了一触即发的火药味现场。

北野关上了门，捏着文件袋在宝延面前晃了晃：“要拆开看么？上面封条还好好的。”

宝延一味沉默，连头也不抬一下。

北野讨了个没趣，耸了耸肩膀，甚是无所谓地把袋子往茶几上一丢：“那我放那儿了，你要看就看。”

他转身要走，宝延一个箭步扑上去，从后面紧紧搂住了他。

“干什么啊，放手。”北野说道。

“去哪儿？”宝延哑着声音问他。

北野被问得莫名其妙：“回书房。”

宝延不动声色松了口气，表面稳如老狗实际提心吊胆，生怕北野有什么出格反应，不过好在一切如常，北野对他的态度也没有任何变化。他还以为就这样过去了，谁知周末的时候，几个家政阿姨找上了门。

“她们是来大扫除的？”宝延奇怪地问。

“不是。”北野解释道，“她们过来做个饭，哪个合你胃口就留下来。”

“你什么意思？”

“就这个意思。”北野轻描淡写说道，“我要走了。”

宝延大为震惊，他忍着心头的怒气，客客气气地把家政阿姨们请了出去，深呼吸了好几下才克制地转过身来看向北野。

“干什么啊，她们还没做饭呢就赶人家走？”北野莫名其妙，“不是吧你，对家政阿姨的颜值也有这么高要求？”

“我还想问你呢，你说‘要走’是什么意思？”

北野无奈地轻笑了声，站在厨房门口和玄关处的宝延两两相望：“字面意思。这段时间住你这儿怪不好意思的，给你物色到靠谱的家政阿姨后我就走。当然你要是不乐意，我现在马上收拾东西走人。”

“你要哪儿！”

“买张机票，去非洲找我妈。”

“那我怎么办？”宝延语速极快，几乎在北野话音刚落的那刻便迅速提出了疑问。

“你？爱干嘛干嘛。”北野说得轻描淡写，落到宝延耳里却怎么都不是滋味。

“不是，这到底为什么啊？怎么说走就要走？”他攥紧了拳头，眼神里流淌出受伤的情绪。他不敢靠近北野，就怕一旦触碰自己就会控制不住地上手狠狠钳制住对方的身体，他不想让北野疼。

“呃。”北野挠挠头，惊讶地发现经过这段时间，他的头发已经慢慢蓄了起来，如绒毯般均匀地铺在了头皮上，“你的法定对象不是我，我觉得是时候矫正过来了。”

“矫正？你管这叫矫正？”宝延控制不住地低吼道，“那份文件我看都没看就直接扔垃圾桶处理掉了，它才是需要矫正的环节。”

北野觉得这小屁孩炸毛起来的样子挺有意思的，头一回心平气和地说道：“你最初知道我是你法定对象后，便毫不犹豫地接受了我，对吧？”

“是这样没错。”宝延谨慎地点头。

“那会儿你认为我是你的法定对象，所以先入为主地对我产生了好感。”北野慢慢说道，“所以，是我占了那个人的位置。我不该在这个位置上。”

宝延气得浑身哆嗦，恨不得拿把锤子撬开北野的脑瓜，看看他到底在想什么乱七八糟的东西，这能混为一谈吗？

“你以为自己是什么狗血剧里的白月光替身？所以就要走？”他低声切齿道，“你心里对我一点感情都没有，说走就要走？”

北野不想说话，北野只想一个人静一静。

他刚记事的时候，曾有一个男人上门来找他妈妈——别误会，并不是北野他爸，他爸在他十八岁时才姗姗来迟。

搞艺术的北野妈交友广泛，男的女的老的少的什么类型都有，偶尔也会来家里开沙龙派对，交流近期的所思所想。不过这个男人，北野从未见过。

北野妈对他很热情，明明连面都是第一次见，却熟络得仿佛早就认识。后来北野才知道，那是他妈的《基因匹配法》对象，这回上门是亲自来送结婚请柬的。

“不好吧，万一我身份暴露了怪像抢亲的，这让人家新娘怎么看我呀。”北野妈真诚而不作伪地婉拒道，“祝你们幸福。”

男人也不坚持，只是笑着接受了祝福，走前还摸了摸北野的头发，告诉他：“你有个很好的妈妈。”

北野心说那是，我的老娘是天底下最好的妈。

和所有单亲家庭的孩子一样，北野自出生后就没见过他爸，自然少不了问“爸爸去哪儿”这种问题。

北野妈一开始还能用“你是送子鸟扔到老娘窗台上的”这样的理由搪塞，到后来北野上学习得了一些基本的生理卫生常识，胡诌瞒不过去了，只好语重心长地解释道：“妈妈和爸爸分开了，你没有爸爸。”

“那爸爸在哪里，为什么不来看我们？”

北野妈歪着脑袋想了想：“你爸爸不知道有你在，是妈妈偷偷把你带走的。”

“你们是离婚了吗？可是老师说《基本匹配法》离婚率很低，几乎是不会分开的。”

“爸妈不是根据法律结合的哦。你妈我法律上的伴侣，是之前上门邀请我们去参加婚礼的那个叔叔。”

年幼的北野一下子接收这么多信息，小脑瓜一时间有些转不过来：“那他是我的爸爸吗？”

“他也不是。”北野妈哭笑不得，索性一次跟北野解释清楚，“你的亲爹和我不是法定伴侣，只是男女朋友。”

小北野更加迷惑了。

“法律并没有强制规定基因匹配伴侣必须得在一起。我从最开始就和那个叔叔说好了各过各的，所以我有了你，那个叔叔也和青梅竹马结了婚。”北野妈娓娓道来。

“这样的话，人会幸福吗？”

“谁知道呢。”北野妈轻松地说道，“起码现在，妈妈有你就很幸福，那个叔叔也很幸福，至于和匹配对象结婚的你亲爹，应该也会幸福。”

“原本人的一生会遇到千千万万人，遇到灵魂伴侣的概率几近于零。《基本匹配法》的存在，将这微乎其微的概率提升到了最大值。

“我们受基因的驱使结合，看似举案齐眉、恩爱两不疑，但这样的爱真的是爱吗？我们违背天性忤逆本能所产生的爱，又真的是爱吗？

“相爱的究竟是互相吸引的基因，还是我们自己？”女人慢吞吞地说着，对上了儿子幼嫩不解的目光，意识到自己似乎讲得深了些，随即莞尔一笑，“算啦北北，等你长大了，你就都明白了。”

他爹和他娘终究是在一起过的伴侣，连讲的话都如出一辙，或者该说大人们总爱用这样的话搪塞当下不能解释的情况。

不明白，就算十九岁了，他还是不明白。他妈妈大约也是不明白的，所以才会拒绝一任又一任异性的追求和北野他亲爹的求复合，孑然一身潇洒度日。

重庆市常居人口足有三千多万。宝延是踏上光明之路去往辉煌未来的好学生，他则是学术不精为了生活奔波疲惫的叛逆混混。如果没有《基本匹配法》，他们可能一辈子都不会有交集。

不相见也好，他不用每天挖空心思做什么营养餐，也不用求解那些难得要死的XY方程式。

宝延见他沉默的样子心急如焚，大步走上前去，也不管会不会弄疼北野，直接攥住了他的手迫切地问道：“承认吧北野，你是爱我的吧？”

话音刚落，他先愣了愣，惊讶地发现自己竟然没有用上肯定词。

真是有趣。宝延木然地想到。

紧要关头，他甚至无法确切地认定北野真的爱他，唯一明了的是自己爱惨了北野。就目前的情况看来，从始至终仿佛纯粹是他的一厢情愿。

北野无言以对。他微微仰起头，回忆这段时日与宝延共处一个屋檐下，也算有了点同甘共苦的暧昧情谊，至于宝延想求证的更深一步的爱，他不知道是什么轮廓形状，也不知道是否真的存在。

他愿意接纳宝延的种种亲密，似乎也是基于两人日后会结合的现实。他完全不能分辨。

北野不敢再想下去了，唯恐再想下去连最后一点温馨都会荡然无存。

他不动声色地将手抽了出来，用淡漠的口吻说道：“你清醒一点，咱俩都被《基因匹配法》耍了。要是没有那层法案，咱俩连面都不会见。”

“为什么要靠否认我对你的感情，来拒绝承认你对我的爱呢？”宝延不可遏制地低吼道。

“我分不清。”北野有些烦躁地说道，“你别逼我了。”

宝延松开了他的手，双臂无力地垂在腿侧。

北野揉了揉被拽疼的手腕，心想他真的很讨厌《基本匹配法》，真的真的很讨厌。

**********

宝延：……谌教授你是魔鬼吗？


	7. 宝延觉得自己真是个善良的小孩

**07.****宝延觉得自己真是个善良的小孩****/**我喜欢的不是法定对象，而是你

北野还是在摊牌后第三天离开了宝延家。

宝延放学回来时房间里漆黑一片。他心有预感，急急忙忙开亮了整个屋子的灯去找北野，待把整个空屋子转个遍才终于接受了北野不在的现实。

宝延慢慢走到餐桌旁。以往早就摆满热气腾腾饭菜的餐桌上只有一副碗筷，旁边贴了一张便条：菜在蒸锅里，汤和饭都在电饭煲里。新的家政阿姨明天上门。

他咬紧牙关，死死捏着那张纸条，只不过一会儿功夫便脱力般靠着餐桌坐下。

——连个名字都不愿意留下，真是冷酷的人啊。

他露出虚弱的笑意，按照那张便签上的指示拿出了锅里的饭菜，对着空无一人的墙壁慢吞吞地享用起了温热的晚饭。屋里所有的灯都在寻找的途中开了又关，此时此刻只留下他头顶那一盏，竭尽所能地在冰凉的黑暗中把男孩照得落寞又狼狈。

那天之后他再没见到过北野，一人独自饮食起居，似乎与从前并没有什么不同。只不过每天早上醒来，他总会怀疑那些美妙的时光会不会仅是他做的一个漫长幸福的美梦。所以梦醒后的一切都是如此残忍又决绝。可他偏偏连一丝一毫都不曾遗忘。

同学们并没有发现宝延的异常。他们心目中的学霸依然每天头也不抬地肝着成山的试卷，只是再也不会炫耀似的打开那只粉色HelloKitty的饭盒了。

“你不是家里带饭吃么？怎么现在又……？”同桌偶然一次见他在啃硬面包当午饭时，好奇地问了一句。

“太重了，累得慌。”宝延含糊解释道。

同桌并没在意：“那不如去学校食堂吃，总比啃面包强点。”

“嗯，有空就去。”他总是这般说着，却不见有空过。

下了晚自习，宝延成了最后一个走出学校大门的高三生。其他名次前列的学生也不约而同地留了下来，而学渣们更是惶惶不可终日，逐渐竟也涌出了几分斗志。年级第一都这么勤奋好学，你一只弱鸡凭什么不努力。

高三年级主任老怀欣慰，但也不得不像赶鸭子似的踩着晚上七点半的铃声把学生们轰出学校。

入冬后昼短夜长，不到六点天就黑了，这会儿路上的街灯悉数亮起，车流与人流都带着鲜活的生气匆忙往家返。

学生们三五成群地结伴走在回家路上，宝延落在了队伍末尾。他的脚步不复昔日那般轻快，虚无地仿佛是踩在泥沼之上。

他隐隐感觉似乎有人在跟踪他，回头望去却是一张张陌生人的脸孔，个个如泥胎木偶般死寂地隔绝在他的世界之外。

绿灯亮起，宝延转过头，回放了耳机里的英语听力继续向前走。

熙攘的人流迎着那枚绿色跳跃的小人缓缓进发。唯独北野一个人停留在了原地，望着宝延头也不回的背影默不作声地点燃了一支烟。

他不知道为什么自己要来这里，像个可耻的跟踪犯一样偷偷跟在宝延后面。明明自讨苦吃的事情已经做了不止一件，但还是忍不住，就是忍不住，哪怕隔着远远的人流看一眼也好。

根本没有什么新的家政阿姨，那是他找阿泡家的保姆打的幌子。宝延的衣食起居，还是统统由他亲自动手。

宝延这几天回家很晚，北野做完饭要在小区里溜达好久才能见到那小屁孩姗姗来迟，晚上的灯也关得晚，害他不得不蹲到半夜才能拍拍屁股回去，有好几次差点被巡夜的保安当做犯罪分子抓走。

北野不知道宝延为什么转了性，一度以为他又遇到了什么霸凌事件，因而今天特意蹲守在了学校外面。谁知并没有小混混敢再动宝延，他之所以迟归仅是因为发奋学习。

得知真相的北野哭笑不得，正准备先行一步离开，余光则敏锐地发现了刚刚走出校门的宝延。他不由自主地放慢了脚步跟在人后面，一边走一边吐槽宝延这小子走得比爬的还要慢，简直就像在遛乌龟。

好不容易到了楼底下，结果楼下的长椅上多了一对耳鬓厮磨的小情侣。

妈的，大冬天不回家，非要在寒风中亲亲我我，害得北野不得不跑远了点才找到歇脚的地方。最佳观察位置被占了去，现在他只得伸长脖子才能勉强看到那一点光源。

北野觉得自己就像是研究室操碎了心的研究员，成天盯着沙盒里的蚁穴看个不停。工蚁有没有找到投喂的水果糖，蚁后有没有规规矩矩地产卵。此时站在宝延家楼下望着那几毫米的光点，心里想的也是宝延正在干什么。

人间观察员北野，这个头衔听起来很是不错。

起风了。

天气预报说本周将有较强冷空气来袭。他提前把宝延的厚外套挪了出来，不知道这小子有没有看到。

北野轻轻叹了口气，转过身，放过了那不知何时会熄灯的小窗，背对着万家灯火慢慢往回走。

宝延果不其然感冒了。

他本来就对天气变化不敏感，一直都按前天夜里的气温决定第二天要穿的衣服。一夜过后气温骤降，单薄的秋衣猝不及防地与冷空气迎面相撞，拼命苦读的小身板自然败下阵来。

第二天早上起来的时候他只觉得头重脚轻，强撑着上完了早自习还是趴了下来。老师心疼年级第一的身子，特意叫了个车送他回家，叮嘱他要回去好好休息，身体才是革命的本钱。

宝延点了点头，倒也没打算咬牙硬撑。他慢吞吞地回了家，翻出体温计量了量——38.6度，不算特别严重。

药箱还是北野在时置办的，感冒药、胃药、止疼药分门别类，找起来不算困难，他昏昏沉沉的动作还是把药箱翻得一片狼藉。

今天阿姨还没上门，家里一滴热水都没有。宝延拿着感冒冲剂思考了会儿，最终选择冷静地将药剂倒进冷水壶里，大致搅了搅，就着另一枚感冒胶囊凑合灌了下去。

待双管齐下地给自己施了个治疗处方后，他自我感觉好了些，又慢吞吞爬回床上，拿被子紧紧裹住自己。

教室里、回来的路上阴风阵阵，冻得他直打哆嗦，原以为钻进被窝里会暖和点，可还是冷，即便开了暖气依然抵挡不了侵入骨髓的寒意。宝延第一次发觉重庆的冬天这么难熬。

他的大脑已经浑浑噩噩的了，嘴里念咒般嘀咕着早上读过的英文，背过的公式，颤栗着蜷缩在被子里。

北野站在大门口，踌躇着是顺手关门走人，还是推门进去。

通常这个时候宝延都在学校里上课，99.99%的概率不会出现在家里，所以他一般都是这个时间过来。结果今天一打开门，便敏锐地发现玄关留着一双刚脱下来的球鞋和书包，拖鞋却是不见了，俨然是屋内有人的情况。

怎么搞的？宝延这小子竟然逃课了？

他懊悔自己开门的动静大了些，没准这会儿屋里的人已经听到了，兴许会追出来看一眼。理智告诉他应该拔腿就跑，然而不知怎么的却站在原地一动不动，像是在等待一场命中注定的裁决。

然而这场裁决并没有如期而至，屋里始终静悄悄的，听不见任何动静。

他安慰自己或许是宝延拿错了书包，回来更换时忘记摆回原位，随即脱了鞋子往里走，结果意外地看见卧室的被子鼓起了一坨。

操，真的在家啊。北野心中暗骂。这下好了，走也不是留也不是。不过很快，他隐约察觉了异样。

北野怀着一丝不好的预感，迅速将手头的东西放下，轻手轻脚走进了卧室。

床上的的确确就是宝延，并不是金屋藏的什么娇。只是他脸色发红，额上满头大汗，呼吸急促，好像是生病了。

北野折回客厅找体温计，看到被翻得乱七八糟的医药箱后先是无声咒骂了一句，然后捡起明显使用过的水银体温计皱着眉头对光看了眼。

还好，不算特别严重。

他继续寻找宝延吃过的药，一边将不相干的药物挨个放回箱子里，在整理的过程中总算找到了空掉的药粉包装和少了一粒的胶囊板。

不算笨嘛，至少吃的是感冒药而不是别的。北野还没来得及欣慰，突然浑身一激灵。

等等，这两种药……可以一起吃吗？

他顾不上自己的踪迹会被发现，甚至没去管擅闯民宅会有什么样的结果，赶忙冲回卧室把宝延从被窝里拖出来，拽着对方的领子拼命摇晃：“喂！傻逼你快醒一醒！”

宝延无动于衷。北野不得不祭了杀招——他摩拳擦掌，狠下心对准宝延的俊脸结结实实地抡了一拳。

“嗷！”宝延醒来后的第一件事就是捂住自己的小脸蛋。他正做着和北野复合的美梦，结果被人揍醒了，梦也碎了个干脆，正惊魂未定呢，却见梦里的对象站在自己的眼前，神情也不似梦中生硬，满脸都写着焦急。

“操。”他不敢置信地喃喃，“我这不是在做梦吧？”

北野一听更急了。这孩子该不会真吃药烧糊涂了吧？

他弯下腰伸出手指比了个1：“这是几？”

梦里还带数学测试的？宝延困惑地回答道：“1。”

北野比了个2：“这呢？”

“2。”他老老实实地说道，觉得梦中的北野在侮辱自己的智商。

“这加这等于几？”北野把手指同时摆在了宝延跟前。

“3。”宝延终于忍不下去了，他学霸的骄傲自尊不容许有人践踏，哪怕在梦中也不可以，“我的数学是重庆第一，换点有难度的可以吗？北北？”

北野松了口气，看来脑子没有烧坏掉，至少还会做1+2=3，也认出了他是谁。

“行了，没事就好。”北野起身，将宝延推回床上，还格外贴心地替对方掖了掖被角，“你继续睡吧，不打扰了。”

宝延乖巧地点了点头，刚欲闭上眼继续睡，猛地回味过来，一把掀开被子从床上跳起：“北野你他妈给我站住！”

这句嘶喊着实把北野吓了一跳。

不过到底是在生病，回光返照般吼完这句话后宝延又瘫回了床上，一边喘着气一边艰难地招手：“别走北北，别走。”

北野承认自己心软了。他本来也没打算丢下这个人不管，不过还是没有靠得特别近，始终和宝延维持着一定距离。

“擅闯民宅是我对不起你。”他眼一闭心一横，企图用拙劣的谎言掩盖自己的行径，“我、我是回来找东西的，有东西落在这儿了。”

“你骗人。”宝延的大脑并没有因为生病而停止运转。在明确这一切不是梦后，这颗珍贵的学霸大脑更是加班加点地工作起来，条理清晰鲜明地组织起缜密的逻辑，快速分析起日常一系列被忽视的细节，最后斩钉截铁地得出了一个结论，“根本就没有新的家政阿姨吧？都是你对不对？我就说家政阿姨烧的菜跟你是一个味道……”

“她跟我是一个厨艺进修班的。”被毫不留情戳穿马甲的北野冷酷地打断了他的话，“别脑补得那么美了，老子才不会给你做饭。”

“你说谎嘴硬的时候总爱眼神飘忽不看人。”宝延说道，“我吃炒饭喜欢加点醋，这个习惯从没和现在这个阿姨说过，她是怎么未卜先知在饭碗边摆上一碟陈醋的？”

“……”北野心想大意了，当即恼羞成怒要走。

“你别走咳咳。”宝延艰难地爬行到了床尾，一把揪住北野的衣摆，“我不说了，你别走。”

“我没打算走。”北野没声好气地说道，“我去厨房给你熬点小米粥。”

事实证明宝延压根不信他的话，非要裹着被子可怜兮兮地堵在厨房门口看他炖粥，然后又乌龟爬似的返回床上，眼巴巴等着北野端粥进来。

北野颇有一种生在旧社会被吸血资本家监工剥削的错觉。

一碗小米粥下肚，宝延总算缓过劲来，面色也红润了些，这让北野松了口气。他满意地点了点头，将碗勺收了起来。

“等等。”宝延喊住了他。

“又干什么？”北野有些不耐烦。

宝延吞了个口水，小心翼翼地问道：“今天晚上你可以不走吗？”

——倒也不是不行。万一这小子半夜烧糊涂了，总得有个人送他去医院抢救。不然凉透了也不一定有人知道。啧，“留守儿童”真是麻烦。

“不走？然后呢？留下来？”他想了想，淡漠地说道，“再和你睡一块？免了吧。”虽然心中已经拿定了主意，但不妨碍他嘴上自矜一下。

宝延听罢，黯然地垂下头，双手捏紧了被角。

“不过么……留下来也行。”谁料北野又开口慢悠悠说道，“但不许动手动脚。”

眼看希望重新燃起，宝延连忙点头答应，兴冲冲地就要下床去翻备用被子，结果头脑一昏又栽了回去。

“歇着吧你，我自己来。”同住的这些日子，北野对家里方方面面的熟知度远在宝延这个地地道道的原主人之上，这会儿让他去找个螺丝钉，他闭着眼睛都能摸出来。

北野分外驾轻就熟地从衣柜深处翻出了绒被，蹙着眉头抖了抖——上回艳阳天他只顾着晒宝延的被子，完全忘了这条备用的绒被，幸好没有发霉，将就着还能盖盖。

两人并肩躺在一块。北野并不在乎会不会过了病气，倒是宝延格外守规矩，生怕自己稍一逾矩北野就会起身而去。

“北北……你睡着了吗？”他忍不住开口道。

身旁的人闭着眼说瞎话：“睡了。”

“……”宝延无法，只得揣摩着北野的心思兀自说了下去，“那份文件我看了，也和那人联系过了……”

北野暴躁地心想关我屁事，烦闷地转过身，决定天一亮就走，再也不来这臭小子的家里当牛做马。

“我跟他说，各过各的，他也是这么想的。”宝延认真道，“他还盛情邀请我明年参加他和他表弟的结婚典礼。”

北野：“……”等一下，这个事情的发展怎么有点似曾相识。

“关我屁事。”他闷声说道。

“自然跟你有关系！”宝延理直气壮，“我这辈子只有你了呀。”

“放屁。”北野不信他的鬼话。当年老头子和法定对象离了婚还不是去婚恋市场找新欢了。

“你别不信呀，我说的是真的。”宝延急忙说道，生怕北野不信似的还准备动手比划。

“从被子里伸出来干嘛？给我缩进去。”北野见他生病了还要闹腾，不由分说地抬手将人摁回了被子里。

宝延“嘿嘿”一笑，攥着被子试探性往旁边挪了挪，见北野没有避开的意思，更是大了胆子靠近了些：“其实你也放心不下我，是不是？要不然干嘛伪装成家政阿姨还和我过夫夫生活。”

“过你妈的夫夫生活。”北野恼怒地说道，“你还让不让人睡觉了！”他真诚希望宝延能够闭上嘴睡觉，哪有病人像他似的，发高烧了也不老实，总拉着人讲一些烦得要死的话题。

谁知宝延早就没了先前的担忧，从北野愿意留下来的那刻起他便什么也不怕了，似乎笃定眼下是最好的时机。要是错过了今晚，他可能再也无法握住北野的手，遂一鼓作气说道：“你爱我，只是你自己不知道。”

心烦意乱的北野忽然平静了下来。

这似乎对于他近期一系列反常行为的最好解释。所有本不该出现的挂念、操心、倔强和心疼，统统源自于“爱”。

但这样的爱是因为什么而存在呢。所谓的基因适配不过是一场荒唐闹剧，可它就在荒唐之中凭空出现了。

他不言不语，沉溺于探究这个猜想存在的可能，反复与自我拉扯。

“我喜欢的不是法定对象，而是你。”宝延在他身后轻声说，“不是出于什么基因吸引，就算你不是我的法定对象，我也喜欢你。”

“我违背我的天性，忤逆我的本能，永远爱你。*”

北野迷惘地睁开眼。虚妄又空洞的黑夜之中一无所有，他抓不住任何答案的轨迹。小时候见惯了搞艺术的叔叔阿姨们在爱里不可自拔，天性多愁善感的他们有的是需要发泄的丰沛情感。爱与恨都是极为惹人烦恼的事情，他又想逃避了。

“别逃。”宝延仿佛知道他在想什么，冒着会被责骂的风险，直接从背后搂住了他，“你要是不愿想，那就不用去想。只要你和我在一起，到底是什么答案，对我来说都不重要。”

北野没有动弹，只任由他安安静静地抱着。他始终背对着宝延。从小天不怕地不怕的朝阳区一霸，现在却连转过身的勇气都没有。北野自认是个彻头彻尾的俗人，给不了宝延同等超脱的爱，至今都不敢拆开那封重新投递的匹配对象文书，也难以保证自己是不是也会对另一个人产生同样真切的爱意。

他无法像宝延那样，完整而清晰地左右自我。

沉默良久，他终于涩涩地开口：“我这人，没钱，没脑子，好像也没有什么未来。漫无目的，没有规划。从前还能按着《基本匹配法》留下来，但现在的我不知道该怎么和你站一块。”

“你别误会啊，老子没觉得自己配不上你。”他恶声恶气地掩盖声线里一丝不易察觉的动摇，“只是如果有一天，我移情别恋了怎么办？”

——如果有一天，你发现基因匹配对象更好些怎么办？

老头子当年还不是爱自家老娘爱得死去活来，结果老娘潇洒走人，男人琢磨着身边还有个法定对象等着结婚，压根没想到追过去。

连他开明睿智的老妈这辈子都没参透情情爱爱，嘴上说“任往事如烟”其实心头仍旧惦记着，他就更是搞不明白了。

人不过是基因栖息的容器，人该如何掌控自己？

“你不会的。”宝延十分有自知之明，认为九百六十万平方公里的神州大地上，北野绝对找不到第二个和他一样的优秀少年，“因为你的法定对象再牛逼，也不会比我好的。”

“……”北野突然想回去拆开文件袋看看了。

“再说了，你担心什么啊。我那法定对象就是一憨批，背着长辈和表弟结婚怎么能不提前找好骨科医生！”宝延一脸不屑地说道，“我把之前给自己找的骨科医生名片推给他了。你说说他这么蠢，我打死也不会喜欢他。”

拉一踩一要不得。

北野忍无可忍地转过身，温凉的额头一下子抵上了宝延滚烫的脑门。骤然缩短的距离激得宝延的心扑扑直跳，一股可耻的温暖在下腹蔓延开来。

他硬了。生病状态下总是难以自制，更何况这样的亲密距离如果不硬一下实在颇为失礼。

北野自然察觉了他的反应，但眼下不是解决这个问题的时候。

“假如他是个聪明人呢？”他总算问出了那难以启齿的忧虑，“谈得了天文，说得了地理。”你会喜欢他吗？

他不想终日深陷在患得患失的惊惶中。宝延拥有的远大前程他做梦都不敢想，宁可在最开始的时候就否认一切。

——所以给我一个答案吧，宝延。开动你的小脑瓜，运用你的智慧，发挥你的特长。给我一个答案。

——真的也好，假的也罢，给我一个能做出选择的答案。我已经走投无路了，不愿再想了。

宝延并没有很快开口作答，只是微微前倾，直截了当地吻住了他的嘴唇。 在无边温柔的绵软拥抱中，他得到了一个答案。

“不会。”

那样就够了。北野想到。足够他直面那无法言说的惶惶不安了。

放弃思考的北野果断听从本能地掀开了自己的被子，带着一阵热气钻进了宝延的被窝。

要是他出尔反尔的话，我就打死他。双标的北野默默想到。

一觉醒来已是早上。

宝延迷迷糊糊地舒张手掌，意犹未尽地回味自家宝贝卧在怀里的感觉和温度。结果摸了个空，吓得他马上清醒了过来，然而很快他又不慌了。

他看到北野正静静地伫立在窗边打量屋外。

这是北野早上一直保有的习惯，于他而言，世界似乎每一天都是崭新的。他永远不会对这样的世界感到疲倦。

然而宝延却不一样。除了在题海鏖战，他只对门后的家中世界怀有强烈的期待与好奇。

他悄悄翻身下床，特意没穿拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，趁北野的注意力完全被窗外吸引时猛地抱住了他。

“操。”北野冷不丁受到了惊吓，不过也第一时间知晓来者何人，报复性地锤了一下宝延的肩膀，“大清早的你是不是皮痒了？”

宝延笑了笑：“你在看什么？”

“等日出。”北野指了指钟表，“马上就要到了。”他收回的掌心轻轻覆上了宝延的手背。

7点28分20秒，天光乍破。笼罩人间的白雾逐步散开，露出脚下迷宫般起起伏伏的城市。阴沉多日的天空久违地放晴，大发慈悲地将所有负面情绪一扫而空。各种矛盾诡谲的地形紧密交合在一块，迷幻得不真实。

世界对立统一，相互依存共生，疏离又亲近。

他无比感恩有这样光焰万丈的日出镌刻在属于他们两人的崭新清晨。

***********

宝延：我真是个善良的小孩。善良的小孩有HE。

-FIN-

Faust

2019/11/28

*来自博主@without12的豆瓣评论

————————————————

**宝贝千生日快乐！**

紧赶慢赶总算赶上了，躺平

“你俩其实并不真是天造地设的一对”

这个剧情算是突发事件

我还是很喜欢AO宿命论

但上礼拜翻一篇旧文，看到了那段摘抄

突然觉得违逆本能和天性所产生的爱，异常的带感

北野其实对宝延是有依赖感的

这种依赖有点近似“慕强”

他没法从自身找答案，也没法从爹妈那里找到答案

到头来还是回归到宝延身上，向宝延这个令他感到苦恼的问题本身求助

北北傻傻笨笨的【？当着孩子的面说什么呢】

看似北强宝弱的关系，在关键时刻还是宝延占了上风

宝延老师该靠谱的时候从不含糊

说真的写这段的时候

我满脑子都是在白色病房里诘问明日香并且对明日香手冲的真嗣【？】

以及马哲矛盾观

北北始终在与自我拉扯，努力过着自己心里的坎

不过天已初晓，得知答案的日子不会太远


End file.
